You Again
by lNightWriterl
Summary: When Tony said he wanted some action in the bullpen that day, he did not mean having his estranged cousin drop on by for an unexpected visit. With a bunch of curious co-workers and a loud mouthed, overprotective cousin, can Tony really keep all his secrets hidden? Or will the drama take its course? Tiva of course with team bonding too.
1. Chapter 1 XxArrivalxX

**Hello everyone! Well...Here it is (: My fist story EVER! I am so excited and hope it is decent... I'm kind of scared...0-0 lol. Anyway, please read and enjoy, and also make sure you leave a review for me! **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing of NCIS**

* * *

_"Blood is thicker than water"_

-German Proverb

* * *

Chapter 1~ The Arrival

Anthony DiNozzo was in the middle of an epic battle at the moment. It was something he was sure would go down in history books everywhere. He, the hero, Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo, was against...LovingCali516.

In an online game of _War_.

He stared intently at the screen, pushing almost every button within reach as he felt McGee glare at him from a couple feet away. The sound from his computer was probably annoying him…Which was half the fun of the game.

"Tony." he heard Ziva say in a strained voice from across him.

"Yeah?"

"Turn. It. Off." she hissed through gritted teeth and Tony could only imagine the look of pure hatred and annoyance on her face as he kept leaning towards the game, attempting to blast someone's head off.

"I'm getting closer to unlocking a new character though." he told her "So...I can't. Plus this game is supposed to release any violent energy I may be feeling."

"_I'm_ feeling violent energy." snarled Ziva.

"Hey, I'm not sharing. Get your own." Tony told her and grinned in triumph as LovingCali516 fell. One point for the amazing DiNozzo. Tony stood up to take a bow as Ziva stared him down and Tim frowned at him from his desk. Oh, how he loved aggravating them...

With a sigh he sat back down, still slightly giddy with his current victory and smiled lovingly at his computer. It lasted only about a minute before the horrible realization hit him again: he was bored. Desperate, he quickly found something to do which he just _knew_ would be amusing.

"Hey...McGee." he whispered and was rewarded with an aggravated look on his co-worker's face mixed in with pure exhaustion.

"What is it Tony?" Tim sighed and Tony paused for a second before whispering some more.

"Hey... McGee."

"_What_ Tony?" came the annoyed reply.

"Guess what?" he carried out in a loud whisper and there was the distinct sound of a knife being whipped out and pounded against a desk threateningly, no doubt from the one and only (and obviously irritated) Ziva David.

"Do I want to know?" McGee sighed and looked over at Ziva for support but she was too busy glaring at Tony, twirling her knife in one hand as she watched him carefully through narrowed eyes.

"Guess what?" Tony asked with a small smirk, wondering _just_ how far he would be able to push both of their nerves before one of them lost it.

"Fine. What?" McGee caved and Tony smiled before answering.

"I-" he began but was cut off by a sharp blow to the head. "OW!" Tony cried out and flung around to see Gibbs whack at McGee who was sniggering at him.

"Get back to work will you? Or do I just pay you here to sit around and do nothing?" he snapped at the two of them.

"Actually, you pay Tony to sit around and annoy us all. I wonder… Is he put here for a reason? Like some kind of distraction tool perhaps? Will this help us in a case or something? Because quite frankly I do not see the use of him too much, yes?"

"Oh, be careful Ziva." McGee supplied quickly as he and Tony recovered from the hit to the head "That is a lot of questions and we all know Tony can take so much." the two of them smirked as Gibbs gave them a warning look that didn't quite cover up the lines of amusement sketched along his face.

Grumbling, Tony flicked his computer back on and glared at the pile of paper work in front of him. It wasn't fair! It was _Sunday_ for crying out loud! Why in the name of Warner Brothers were they here? He scowled at Gibbs who was sitting diagonally from him as he did his own work. Glancing around, Tony sighed after realizing that his worst fears were confirmed: there wasn't a single person in today aside from the four of them.

Why him?

After bullying himself into doing another hour of work Tony found himself _almost _wishing some crazy terrorist would come along just so he could get out of this place. Not that he wanted anyone dead… After debating for a couple minutes what he could do to make things more interesting (perhaps whistling the tune to "Small World" to bother Ziva?) a sharp ring from in front of him captured his interest. Why was he being called? Shrugging, he grabbed the black phone off of its cradle and held it to his ear.

"DiNozzo." he said biting the cap of his pen as he attempted to balance one of his case reports on his fingers.

"Agent DiNozzo this is security. You have a visitor down in the lobby. She has been checked for weapons and found clean. Should we send her up?" Tony frowned as he listened to the man on the other end of the line, the case report falling on his desk with a thud.

"Visitor? Who?" he asked, wondering for a horrible moment if his father decided this would be a convenient time to show.

"Uh...a Mia DiNozzo. Is she a relative?" the officer asked as Tony took a sip of his water. At the words he began to choke, gaining the attention of his co-workers.

"I...um...what?" he sputtered out. Mia? That was…Well…Impossible to put it lightly. Why would she be here? Or better yet, how the heck did she even know where he _was_? The last time he saw her…

"Mia Gema DiNozzo is her name... Agent DiNozzo?" the officer asked and Tony snapped his attention back on the phone.

"What? Oh, yeah...Um...Go ahead and send her up. I'll be um...Yeah." Tony got out and slammed the phone down. He quickly pushed back his chair, bouncing up in preparation to run to the elevator before his 'guest' came all the way to his desk. The last thing he needed was to draw attention the situation.

"DiNozzo! Where the Hell do you think you are going?" spat out Gibbs as he watched Tony scrambled around his desk.

"I'll only be a second boss." he promised "I just need to-" Tony tried to get the rest out but at that moment there was the sharp ring of the elevator and the doors opened. Stepping out stood a girl who looked around Tony's age, maybe a little older. Her hair was dark, curled and fell to around her shoulders with tanned skin and green eyes. She wore designer jeans, her shirt made out of a silk material as she marched in, her face looking somewhat angry and determined.

"Who's that?" Tony heard McGee mutter.

"Don't even think about it Probie." he sighed dejectedly as he watched the girl walk closer to him.

"Why? You got dibbs?" Tim asked mockingly, obviously trying to get a rise out of him and Tony glared warningly at him to back off. Ziva raised an eyebrow at the look but didn't comment.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" were the first words out of the girl's mouth as she approached, her eyes full of venom and clear fury.

"Well hi there Mia Fiorella." he replied calmly, using his favorite nickname for her to hopefully prevent the storm that was sure to come "You look kind of mad there... It wouldn't have to do with me would it? I mean, it's not like I've seen you within the past... What? Ten years perhaps?"

"And whose fault is that?" she snarled and slammed something down on his desk "Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to find you?"

"Find me? Why were you looking?" Tony asked, confusion overcoming him. Part of him had a suspicion of the answer but knew he didn't want to hear it.

"Phil got access to my family's medical files. I found _that_ in there." she ground out, pointing to the thing she had flung on the table. Shit. Tony had a brief vision of his grave as he looked at Mia. He decided _not_ to acknowledge what would now be known as 'his death' which lay on his desk and moved onto a safer topic.

"Phil? Who the Hell is Phil?" he asked and as expected, Mia rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend. Now stop avoiding the topic. You-"

"Boyfriend? What happened to the last guy...Umm..." Tony snapped his fingers "Ah! Greg!"

"Scott. You missed three. Greg cheated on me so I dumped him, went for a guy named Peter, broke up with him, found a nice looking boy named Bryan but it turned out he was gay, so I moved onto Scott and got bored of him so now I am with Phil."

"All that happened?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and frowned at her.

"It's been over ten years Tony, that's honestly not a lot. Oh, and I didn't start to mention all my one night stands." she grinned and Tony smirked back.

"You _know_ that I still have you beat. So do I get to meet this Phil? Or are you already planning a horrible break up with him?"

"Actually I- Damn. You distracted me again." she scowled at him.

"A talent of mine." Tony smiled at her and leaned so the files she placed on his desk were out of view. He already had a good idea what they were and thought it would be best to get them out of Mia's line of sight.

"Quit stalling." She snapped "Why the hell didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Tell you what?" Tony asked feigning innocence.

"Oh I don't know...What about all these fractures, sicknesses, and sprains!" Mia said pushing him aside to grab the file "Hmm let's see... Burns, cuts...oh look here! You were _shot_ a couple times!" she said her voice dripping with false calm "and... oh, look right here...You had the plague too. I suppose it just slipped your mind to mention it hmm? Didn't need to worry about telling me right?"

"Look Mia-" Tony sighed.

"Save it Anthony. I trusted you to at least put me as your next of kin or something. I figured you could _call_ me when you got hurt. No, scratch that! I thought you would call me just because you could! It has been _ten years_ and not Dad or I have heard an utter word from you! Then my stupid Jackass of an Uncle comes by telling us that he talked to you! Really? You talked to _him_ before us? Really Tony?"

"It was safer for you to stay out of it!" Tony started in an attempt to defend himself but knew it was no use.

"Bullshit!" Mia shouted and it was suddenly brought to Tony's attention that all three of his co-workers were watching the conversation carefully.

"Maybe...We ought to go talk about this somewhere else." he said biting his lip as he looked at Ziva's interested expression.

"Shut up you." Mia muttered and step forward to the three remaining people in the room. "Sorry about that." she told them "I'm a little emotional right now..." there was a pause in which she threw a rather nasty look at Tony and then turned her attention back to his co-workers and forced a smile before pushing back a piece of her hair and addressing them all again.

"Anyway, I'm Mia DiNozzo. Tony's cousin. Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Any advice? Please tell me! Oh...and I do have a confession to make. So I haven't offically watched all the NCIS shows. I have recently become a fanatic, but can't find a place to watch the other seasons anywhere. Help? It has to be free and preferably something I don't have to download. If you guys have a website or something please tell me... I've kind of been going off of what I've learned so far... Thanks a million! **

**~XFixYouX**


	2. Chapter 2 XxIntroductionxX

**Here is the latest and greatest chapter! I loved all of your guys' opinions and comments. It made me feel all happy and warm inside :P lol. I'll be the first to admit, when I saw them all I kind of did a little dance in my room :P. Oh, though I did get one person say that they were a bit concerned that my Mia is going to turn out to be a Mary-Sue...Hehe...I laugh because when I read that I had just finished outlining one of my chapters that had Mia in a...not so nice light :P lol. Trust me when I say, I will _not_ make Mia a Mary-Sue. Of course, if you ever feel like she is getting a little too perfect, just let me know so I can do some character development on her :P Enough of my rambling! **

* * *

_"The best lies about me are the ones I told."_

-Patrick Rothfuss, _The Name of the Wind_

* * *

Chapter 2- Introduction

"Tony's...Cousin?" McGee asked slowly as he looked back in forth between the two "I didn't know you had a cousin Tony." There was a long moment of scandalous sensations that filled the air before Tony replied.

"Eight actually." he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste "'Mia Fiorella' over here is the only one I actually like." the wavering note at the end of the sentence might have suggested otherwise though as Ziva gave a confused look at the two of them.

"Mia Fiorella?" she asked, the name obviously causing her bewilderment since she just heard the last name 'DiNozzo'.

"It means 'my flower' in Italian." Mia said fondly as she rolled her eyes "He called me that ever since he was five." her face then quickly turned annoyed again "You know, five. When he didn't _lie_ to me and actually talked to me." she hissed and Tony sighed.

"Look. I couldn't very well put you down as my next-of-kin if you were in New York could I?" he said with a reasonable voice "and there was no point in worrying you when I was going to be fine anyway."

"You had a freaking _fifteen_ percent chance of living through that plague!" she snarled at him and Tony quickly took a step back obviously sensing danger. He paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Hey... Isn't your boyfriend breaking the law going through my stuff anyway?" he asked "Invasion of privacy or something like that?"

"Yeah." Mia shrugged "He could. But he didn't seem to care when I asked. Of course I told him that he would get lots of time with me all alone if he did." she smirked and Tony made a horrified face.

"That. Is _disgusting_." he said "Even _I_ don't go that low." Mia scowled and something fast in Italian which made Ziva and McGee cock their heads and Tony looking deeply affronted.

"Well _that_ really wasn't necessary." he muttered "Mia, shouldn't you be going? I mean, I _do_ have to work you know." before Mia could reply though, Gibbs spoke up, looking at Tony's cousin with faint interest.

"We aren't doing much here. I don't see why she can't stay. Abby can give her a tour." he said and Ziva turned and looked at him in awe before whispering to McGee

"He said _three_ sentences! Three!"

"Where's the baby book?" Tim chuckled back, cautiously low enough so that his boss couldn't hear. The two of them smirked as Tony looked as though he would like to bang his head against something as he glared at his cousin scathingly.

"What?" she asked "Do you not want me here 'bambino cousi'?" she smirked and glanced over at the two younger agents confused looks again. "It means 'baby cousin'. Tony, did you really not teach these people _any_ Italian? Shame on you!" she scolded.

"Do you honestly think that I sit around here all day to teach the Italian?" Tony asked in an obviously annoyed voice. Mia scoffed and turned to the two younger agents.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you." She chirped with a dazzling smile, making McGee blush faintly "Come on, I need to find this _bellapiccola personadi cui parli_! That is to say, this lovely little Abby you speak of! Come, we hither!" Flouncing, Mia turned on her heels, leaving the bullpen before stopping suddenly. "Uh...Where is Abby exactly?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I'll show you." McGee volunteered and Tony pursed his lips slightly, but made no comment. His eyes still on Mia with a mixture of distaste and uneasiness.

"Aw!" Mia cooed "Such a gentleman! I wish Tony was more like you! I remember when he was three; he had the most _adorable_ little smile. He would use it all the time on everyone and just say the sweetest things! We were in the court yard one time-" Mia continued to gush as she allowed Tim to lead her towards the elevator, giving Tony a small, amused look before the two disappeared from sight.

"Boss...Why did you do that?" Tony asked "This is going to be like the movie _Ordinary People_. You know, where the families become reunited and then end of killing each other... Oh dear lord... I can already see myself wearing tux as I lay in a casket. Do me a favor and make sure I get buried next to a river. They say that is where the dead always want to go..."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not really waiting for an answer as he sat back down at his desk.

"Something about a river?" Ziva supplied and then thought for a moment "You know Tony, your cousin is an alive ringer for you."

"Dead ringer Ziva, and we don't look a thing alike." Tony corrected warily.

"Why say dead when she is obviously alive, yes?" Ziva sniffed "and you do look the same. Her hair is lighter but I can tell you are related." Ziva determined as she took a step back and examined him. "Why have you not mentioned her?" Ziva frowned and Tony fell into his chair, looking over at Gibbs who took a sip of coffee as his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"What was there to mention?" Tony asked simply and frowned at the place his cousin had been standing moments ago.

"Her existence perhaps?" Gibbs said from his desk helpfully "Are you two going to sit around all day, or actually do some work?"

"On it Boss." Tony said and plopped himself down in front of his computer. There was a couple minutes in which he flicked the screen on, waiting for it to start up, but the paused again before going onto his e-mail. As usual, the moment he logged, a small little message popped up, telling him about the eight unread messages he had. Biting his lip, he ran his hand over his face, trying to clear his mind as he scrolled down through the messages that he had never once dared to open.

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Miss you! **Date:** _Nine Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Where are you? **Date:** _Seven Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** What the Hell is going on? **Date:**_ Five Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Sorry **Date:** _Four Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Will you ever forgive me? **Date:** _Four Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Dad says Hi...Tony? **Date:** _Three Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** Happy Birthday!...Do you still hate me? **Date:** _Two Years Ago_

**From:** Mia **Subject:** I'm Coming. **Date:** _Today_

How was he supposed to fix this? What the hell did Mia even _want_? Tony knew it was a DiNozzo trait to be good a deception, reflection, and lying. It was all part of their art, Mia being no exception. He knew she may have come, pretending as though the two of them had some sort of loving background- which they did- but she knew that it was over. He also knew that he had never given her a chance to explain what had happened that night... Could she have really come simply to apologize to him? Part of him hoped so, but the other wasn't so sure. This was _Mia_ they were talking about. Tricky, untrusting Mia. Tony leaned back, looking at the messages on his screen that he hadn't- and never would- open with only one thought on his mind... What was happening?

* * *

"A cousin! I can't believe this! I mean, I can and I am because you are right here in front of me, but I am surprise Tony never said anything! Well...Actually no, Tony doesn't talk about his family a whole lot because he doesn't like them I don't think- Uh...Not that he doesn't like you because if he didn't you wouldn't be here and you _are_ here so therefore he must like you." Tim watched with quiet amusement as Abby rattled on, enthusiastic about their latest guest. Mia didn't say a word, she just smiled and nodded, looking amused as she listened at the conversation. Her eyes flickered around the room, seeming to take in almost every aspect; much like Tony would do in a crime scene.

It awed Tim, not at just the physical resemblance between the two, but the other traits as well he had already seen in the twenty minutes or so he'd known her. Some small things, such as messing with their hair, tugging at the hem of their shirts, and of course _talking_ were already some of the things McGee noticed the two of them had in common. Mia had also artfully, slipped in two movie references into their elevator conversation, making Tim decide they were officially related.

"Why haven't you come before?" Abby was asking as Mia wandered aimlessly around the room, looking curiously at all the different equipment in use.

"Oh me? Well...I've been busy." she laughed and flicked a curl off of her shoulder "Besides, Tony really didn't tell me he moved, so I didn't know where he was exactly."

"What?" Abby asked, looking scandalized "I'm sure if you called or e-mailed him or something he would have told you!" Mia froze, her hand drifting over a piece of evidence before straightening up, a smile on her face.

"Yes." she said warmly to Abby "I really should have thought of that. So what else is in this place? I'm sure in a big building like this there are more things than what I've seen." Abby squealed in delight, grabbing Mia's hand and dragging her towards the door, talking a million miles an hour.

"I'll show you! Oh, McGee you need to get back to work Mister! Thank you for bringing Mia to me! Tell Tony I'll take good care of her!" Tim gave a little wave which Mia attempted to return as she was hauled away. For a girl who wears platform boots... Abby could move fast.

"Abby is giving her a tour." he announced as he entered the bullpen again. Tony glanced up and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me McObvious. I would have never guessed." he muttered, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"There is no need to jump down his mouth Tony." Ziva said lightly as she typed something on her computer.

"Throat, Ziva, not mouth." was the only response from Tony as he clicked something on his computer. Tim bit his lip as he sat down at his desk and couldn't help but ask

"Ten years?" Tony regarded him with his usual light hearted manner.

"Ten years, Slim Tim."

"Why not talk for ten years?" For a flash of a second, something crossed over Tony's features that he couldn't quite place, but it was gone to quickly Tim was sure he imagined it.

"Why do you want to know McNosy?" there was a pause in which Tim just shrugged but couldn't shake off the gut feeling that the surprise visit they were having was a bit more personal for Tony. Looking over at his partner, who was now attempting to superglue something together (probably with one of Tim's things), he decided that he must be imagining things.

Tony was Tony. He simply didn't have problems. McGee knew it was an irrational conclusion but that was just how he saw Tony. The cool guy who never had barely any problems and if he did, Tony simply solved them with ease. That was how it worked... How it always will work.

Right?

* * *

**Alrighty, there you go! The next chapter will probably be up in a couple days :P Oh, and I need some more opinions…I'm thinking that the next chapters will be dealing with Mia and Tony's past (and why Tony doesn't like her anymore) . Which reminds me… Personally, even though the show hasn't directly said it, I think Tony was abused as I child. What do you people think? I just need to know because I might bring it up in a couple conversations… Well that's all for now! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 XxLiesXx

**Hola :P I'm back with the next chapter (: Fair warning, this one is a little more intense than the others, not much humor. The next one should be a little funnier. Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, there is a twelve year age difference between Mia and Tony. Thamks again for all the awesome reviews! Quick shout out to Kalvinanne and lilpretender as well as everyone else who has been helping me out with finding shows and giving opinions. You guys are the best (:**

* * *

_"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."_

-Richard Bach,_ Illusions_

* * *

Chapter 3- Liar

_"Fai la nanna principino, Fai la nanna cuoricino, _

_Dormi bene nel lettino, Che la mamma e' qui vicino. Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro Son piu' belli, mio tesoro. Viola, arpa e mandolino: Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino" _the words were soft and quiet as Mia moved around the room, setting her stuff carefully around Tony's apartment as the owner watched her with a critical eye. Gone were the masks they had both been wearing for the day, leaving two, very tired DiNozzos.

"Do you remember it?" Mia asked, after she had stopped singing and Tony simply nodded, his face set firmly in an untrusting scowl as he watched her.

"You sang it to me every night when you were with me." he told her, referring to the lullaby that she had just sung out. "I won't do it." he added suddenly, his voice bouncing off of the poster covered walls. Mia turned, her eyes wary as she regarded him patiently.

"I didn't ask you to." she said quietly, matching Tony's tone perfectly.

"You know I'm a cop. I've covered up for you for years, but if you think for a second that I will just sit here and let you-"

"I don't think anything as of right now!" Mia snapped, cutting him off. "Look, I know you are still upset about-"

"Upset? _Upset_? Mia, do you even know what you fucking _did_? Do you care? You are lucky I just left instead of throwing a pair of cuffs on you!" he snarled and Mia shot up, her face reddening with anger.

"_You _throw a pair of cuffs on _me_?" she hissed "Oh, look who is all big and tough now! You sure as hell weren't that way when you were kid! You were always running and hiding! Oh wait. That part hasn't changed one _damn_ bit. You haven't told them have you? About me? Your Dad? Any of it! They don't know!"

"They're my _co-workers_ Mia! What right do they have to know?"

"I can see right through your little act Anthony DiNozzo, and I can tell you right now I don't buy it. Those people are family to you!" Mia ground out, bits of jealously lingering in her tone. Tony turned away, his hands clenched, itching towards his gun.

"You have five seconds." he breathed out, his voice barely controlled "To tell me exactly why I shouldn't have you locked up." Mia didn't say anything at first, she simply grabbed her cousin by his sleeve, gesturing for him to turn around and face her.

"You have every right to be upset." she said quietly "I would be too. But what you have to understand is that it was the _right_ thing to do."

"Right thing? _Right_ thing? How the hell does any of that qualify as right? You're a criminal! A- A murderer!"

"I kill when I have to!"

"_You didn't have to!_"

"It was the only way!"

"I was eight years old and you told me twenty years _after_!"

"You were too young to understand!"

"I don't understand now!"

"Try!"

"She was my mother!" at this point, both voices has risen to a scream they could probably be heard across town. Mia sat there, her face completely blank, her hands shaking. Tony on the other hand, was barely concealing boiling rage and hatred that reeled underneath his skin and through his veins, flowing straight towards his heart.

"You need to leave." he whispered "I don't care how. I don't care where. Just Get. Out."

"Tony, I haven't hurt another soul inside America since I've been back. Once you left New York I went back to Italy and did my work there. I never hurt an American."

"Aside from one."

"Aside from one." Mia agreed, her eyes pleading for him to understand. "I was only twenty years old Tony."

"I was only eight." Tony told her coldly, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, Mia following close behind. There was only silence as the two of them leaned on the counter looking at each other, trying to figure out why the other why the other wasn't getting their point.

"Can we..." Mia started, trying to keep calm "At least try to get along? Please? I know you hate what I did- what I _do_ but... You're my cousin Tony. I practically raised you. Can we just try and see if we can get along..."

"Why now?" Tony demanded "You had ten years to find me, why _now_?" Mia turned and faced the window, her eyes pained and mouth twisted into a scornful grimace. Her eyes never left the window, watching the wind blowing leaves harshly against the glass, the pounding and light taps being the only sound heard between the two.

"I... I know I don't deserve It." she said "but...I need your help." Tony artfully raised his eyebrows, looking at her with an almost sarcastic face.

"With what exactly?" he asked, his voice thick with emotions that didn't show on his face.

"In Italy...They know who I am, _what_ I am. Who I am working for. Tony, if they catch me, they'll kill me."

"Which is why you went back to New York to live with your dad." Tony finished flatly "They can't get you here, so why do you need me?"

"Because they will come in and try to find me, even if it is against your laws. Tony, if they _ever_ found out you were linked with me..."

"It wouldn't be the first time a bunch of crazy people was after my blood." Tony said dryly and went forward on the living room and collapse on the couch, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "What do you want me to do exactly Mia? What _can_ I do?"

"Please just...Just don't tell anyone who I am. Don't tell them who I'm working for. Just let me stay for a while until I can get an identity change back in Italy...Please Tony? You wouldn't be breaking _any_ American laws I swear! I won't hurt a soul and I won't even do any work while I'm here. I promise." Tony paused and stared at her, watching through distinctly narrowed eyes.

"How can I trust you?"

"You're my cousin...Please Tony... You're my only chance. After everything we've been through together, after everything I've done for _you_... Please just let me stay for a couple of weeks at most...I'm begging you."

Tony twisted the hem of his shirt and closed his eyes, obviously wishing for the begging to recede. He opened his eyes to meet another, identical pair, looking back with an image of pure pain.

"I'm trusting you Mia... Don't screw this up." was all he said as he pulled himself up from the couch and went to his bedroom, not once looking back.

* * *

_"Shhh... Make sure you're quiet." Mia whispered she gripped her cousin's hand. Tony looked up at the huge, haunted looking house..._His _house. _

_"Mia I don't want to go back." he said quietly, pulling her hand closer to his ten year old face. His cousin looked down at him, her eyes sad as she pulled him closer, kneeling down so the both of them were eye level._

_"Tony its ok... I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." she said and Tony grimaced, looking back at the house, which was three times the size of any of his friends- and three times_ less _cozy. _

_"Ok." Tony whispered, looking around in the darkness to make sure no one else was around. _

_It was late. The stars were gleaming brilliantly like Christmas lights and the moon held steady above them. Tony knew he should be in bed, his father had warned him what would happen if he ever caught him out of bed... But Tony had_ really _wanted to see the stars. Mia had told him that they made pictures in the sky, and Tony could never see and pictures from the window in his room. _

_Mia had gladly snuck him out that night and the two of them found what Mia called 'constellations'. Then she showed him different planets too. Tony couldn't ever remember being more fascinated by something so simple. _

_So here they were now. Trying to sneak back_ in _without being seen. _

_"Come on." Mia murmured as she pulled him along towards one of the back doors of the house. They had crept past one of the outdoor pools and past the golf course, getting closer to stained glass door. Fumbling slightly, Mia typed in the security code with one hand as Tony held her other in a death grip, his eyes wide._

_With a low beep, the door clicked open, allowing the two inside. Tony cautiously stepped in, looking for any sign of his Father. Tony had learned early on when and when not to talk to his father, and what about. During the night. You. Do. Not. See. Father. It was bad news if you did. _

_Which was why Mia and Tony didn't flick on the lights when they entered the house and steered away from the kitchen, which was the only room with the lights left on and the smell of alcohol radiating strongly from it._

_"Come on." Mia said again, pulling Tony up the stairs, leading him around the spiral staircase and straight into his room._

_"We did it!" Tony smiled and collapsed onto his bed, giving Mia a large grin. "Good job Mia Fiorella!" Tony congratulated her._

_"Thanks 'Piccolo Principe', you too." she said as she tugged on his hair, ushering him under the many blankets on his bed._

_"Mia?" Tony said with a yawn "Don't go yet. Please?" he said with his eye lids slipping down across large green eyes. Mia glanced at the door and slid on the bed, next to her cousin._

_"Ok." she agreed and propped herself on one elbow, singing softly_

_"Fai la nanna principino, Fai la nanna cuoricino, _

_Dormi bene nel lettino, Che la mamma e' qui vicino. Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro Son piu' belli, mio tesoro. Viola, arpa e mandolino: Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino"_

* * *

Tony gasped as he sat up in bed, grasping to his side for a someone who wasn't there. The song still rang through his ears as he stared through the dark, looking at the clock that read 2:28 AM.

"Damn you Mia." he whispered, his mind still reeling from the dream. After running his hand over his face he went to the bathroom, his body aching for a _long,_ hot shower.

After he let the steaming droplets fall on him for at least twenty minutes he got out, wrapping a towel around his waist before peering into the living room, where Mia lay fast asleep on his couch.

With a sigh, he brought out a spare blanket, covering her with it before turning back into his room to get changed. Once the door shut, Mia's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Thanks 'Piccolo Principe'" she whispered before letting herself fall back asleep.

* * *

**Yep. Like I said, this one was a little more painful and intense. I think I did ok with it though... I just hope I didn't confuse anyone with all the dialogue. Just in case any of you are, know that basically Mia did something to Tony when he was eight and he found out twenty years later which ended their relationship. Whatever Mia did was illegal and it sounds as though she is part of something else which may or may not be illegal...Hope that clears some up if you didn't get it :P Remember to review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4 XxGuestxX

**Hello again (: Sorry this update took a little longer than I had hope it would...Ah well. Here is the next chapter, this one I don't really like all that much but it is going to be an important 'set-up' chapter so I did my best with it :P Thanks again for your awesome reviews, I always smile when I read them, my brother thinks I'm really weird for it ;) **

**Quick reminder, I have and never will own NCIS.**

* * *

_"Living is easy with eyes closed" -John Lennon _

* * *

Chapter 4- Guest

All was quiet in the bullpen as the four agents worked diligently, a peaceful calm among them.

Gibbs didn't like it.

Neither did his younger two agents, seeing as McGee and Ziva would constantly squirm in their seats, looking agitatedly around for the usual distraction from work AKA Anthony DiNozzo. However, it appeared as though their Senior Agent was deep in thought, not speaking much and constantly zoning out.

"How did you get bruise Tony?" Ziva asked, looking as though she couldn't stand another second of that relentless silence. Half of Gibbs expected DiNozzo to tense up, deflect the comment and move on.

"I got it last night." Tony smirked "You see, I decided to go cage fighting. I had these eight huge boxers trying to pin me down. Nothing I couldn't handle though, I sliced them up like Keisuke Miyagi on Karate Kid. One of them got a whack at me though, gave me this gorgeous shiner." he said gesturing to the mark that had turned a dark purple on the side of his jaw.

"Cage fighting? Nice Tony." McGee commented, a small smile creeping onto his face, probably hearing his friend's wild and unrealistic tale rid some of the tension on his shoulders. "I wonder though, how is it you can beat eight huge boxers, yet Gibbs takes you down in a matter of seconds?" McGee continued while Ziva smirked and Gibbs gave his Junior Agent an approving nod.

"Ah, well that is the boss then isn't it?" Tony smiled, propping his feet up on his desk "If _he _were against those boxers I faced last night, they would probably have ran away screaming the moment they saw him."

"I'm sure." Tim replied, rolling his eyes. "Uh, didn't mean that in a sarcastic way boss." he quickly backtracked and Gibbs raised his eyebrows "I just meant- uh that well...Tony! Well he said...I...I'll be quiet now." Tony snorted as Gibbs went back to his computer, and McGee let out a quick breath of relief.

"Hey Tony," Ziva said after a couple minutes of silence. "While you were out with those boxers, where was Mia?" Tony gave her his usual million watt smile

"Watching me of course." he replied.

"With all her- how do you put it?- 'Super poxy' friends?" Ziva asked with a smirk that didn't quite cover up her real curiosity on the matter.

"_Foxy _my dear assassin and yes. I did get quite a few numbers last night as well as a few hotties fainting into my arms last night after they saw me jack hammer my fifth boxer- whom by the way was a national champ."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, now content that Tony was talking again "If you do not shut up, I will ensure you that, that bruise there is going to look like nothing. Got that?"

"Uh...Crystal, boss." Tony said as he made a horrified face and slid he chair another inch away from the older man, despite the fact they were already a yard or so apart. He went back, typing on his computer merrily, his team members thoroughly convinced he was fine...

Tony knew better.

He let his hand drift up to the bruise on his face when all his friends had looked away. He could _still_ feel the lamp smashing into the side of his face...and the see the horrified look on Mia's face.

_"Oh my god...Tony, I am so sorry!"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"I didn't...I mean...I...I didn't see...I didn't mean..."_

_"Get away from me!"_

With a shallow sigh, he turned back to his work again, giving the cold cases he was supposed to be doing a heated glare. Tony had agreed to let his older cousin stay on certain conditions the night before. However, it seemed as though the first morning he woke up there had been nothing but problems with the two of them which resulted into a fight and a lamp being thrown his way.

"Hello?" McGee answered his phone after three rings, looking at his computer intently. "Wha-? Uh...Why me? Yep. Oh...I see...I understand. Well, send her up then. Thank you. Bye." Tim put his phone down and opened his mouth to speak but Tony had already cut him off eagerly.

"_Her _McNerd? Did you get a girl? Like, a real one?" Tony asked with an evil smile on his face. Tim narrowed his eyes and he leaned forward on his desk to answer his older friend.

"No, actually security wanted to know if Mia could come up." he said and Tony froze, a look of confusion overcoming his features as the words were spoken out loud.

"Why did they call _you _about Mia?" he asked slowly, his lips thinning in suspicion.

"It _seemed_ as though she asked them to call me because she was under the impression you wouldn't let her up here." Tim said. Tony opened his mouth sharply to reply but at that point the familiar ding of the elevator came, revealing Mia.

"Have time for a lunch break?" she asked Gibbs as she walked into the bullpen, carrying two bags in her hands from the Deli across the street. Gibbs glanced down at his watch before giving her a swift nod and going back to his work.

"Here you go!" Mia grinned as she threw them all a bag. Tony stiffened as his landed in front of him and locked eyes on his cousin.

"Wow, thanks Mia!" McGee said enthusiastically as he leaned forward to take the first bite of his sandwich.

"Don't!" Tony suddenly yelled and leapt up, snatching the food out of his hand. Everyone stared as Tony froze, heat creeping up into his face as he realized what he just did.

"What, do you think I poisoned the food Tony?" Mia asked jokingly, but her eyes held a serious edge to it, her face holding the briefest hint of hurt.

"No." Tony grinned, covering up a fearful expression "but that's my favorite." he said and took a bite out of the sandwich; throwing the one Mia had given him to McGee.

"Here you go, Probie." he smirked and took another bite.

"Wow...Thanks Tony." Tim said sarcastically and rolled his eyes before eating his food.

"You are very welcome McGeek." Tony nodded at him and then turned to sit down, only to find Mia already in it.

"That's my spot." he informed her, and she stuck out her tongue.

"Not right now it isn't." she told him, grinning as Tony scowled at her.

"Yeah it is actually, Mia Tia. Care to get out of it before I have to force you out of it?"

"What could _you _do to _me_?" Mia asked with a wide smile and Tony just shrugged before sitting on top of her and continuing to eat his sandwich as if nothing happened.

"Ow! Ah! Tony, get off!" Mia yelped, trying to push her cousin off of her.

"Sorry what was that? I can't hear you. You might want to speak up!" Tony told her cheekily as she kept trying to push him away.

"Get off!" she practically yelled and Tony laughed as he got up, watching her fall out of the seat.

"You could have asked nicely." he told her before sitting back in the now empty chair.

"Jerk." she muttered and Tony gave a wave as Mia narrowed her eyes, an evil gleam overcoming her features.

"Hey, did I ever tell any of you the time I taught Tony here how to ride his bike?" Mia smirked and paused a moment to enjoy the view of Tony choking on his sandwich at her words.

"You're kidding me. You seriously going to tell stories about me?" he asked incredulously as Ziva spoke up.

"No, you did not." she said and Mia smiled, looking at Tony with teasing eyes.

"Well... He was only six and he had been bugging me on teaching him to ride his bike _all _week. Now, back when Tony was six he was actually really cute. I know, hard to believe."

"Ha ha. You are freaking hilarious." Tony said spitefully.

"I know." Mia smiled and turned back to the other three agents "Anyway, so I finally agreed to teach him, he was practically bouncing when I took him out and made a production of telling me how he was such a big kid because he had a bike and was going to be able to ride it everywhere." Mia laughed fondly and then for a moment her smiled dimmed.

"Umm...Well the first time I took him out he had only just got on the bike when...when..." Mia paused in her story, looking as though she was struggling for the right words. Finally she finished the sentence, but at that point Tony was already talking.

"I had to go to school"

"His Mom was calling him in to eat." they both froze, looking at each other warily.

"Umm...she meant that my mom was calling me in to eat before I went to school." Tony summarized, ignoring the three pairs of questioning eyes that were suddenly on him. Mia quickly took over, continuing the story before something got out of hand.

"Anyway, I got to take him out a second time and when he got on he fell flat on his face." Mia snickered "Then when he went again, he managed to get on and ride about three feet before he decided to he wanted to go faster and went full out. He managed to get down the street when he lost control and flew straight into a bush. I was freaking out because I thought he had broken something. When I get there, I pull Tony out of the bush, and he has gashes all over and this huge scrape on the side of his face. I thought he would be crying, but no. He looks at me, with this big smile that has his front tooth now missing and covered in blood and says 'Wow Mia! Did you see how fast I went? Can I go again?' I swear I almost had a heart attack." Gibbs snorted, shaking his head at his Senior Field agent before rolling his eyes and turning back to his computer again.

"I always have felt bad for Tony's parents." Ziva said shaking her head "Now I must feel bad for you too. Tony must have been a feetful."

"Armful" McGee corrected as Mia nodded, looking deep in thought.

"You have no idea." she said, her voice slightly darker, though for what reason was unknown. McGee took another bite of his food before saying.

"Yeah, I mean, I met his Dad and I couldn't help feel bad for him, having this whack job as a son." Tim commented, diving away from the pencil that sailed over past his head.

"Shut up." was Tony's only response as he launched a paper ball at his partner.

"You met his Dad?" Mia asked, her body suddenly tense.

"Yeah. He came by the office a couple times and stuff." McGee said as he threw the paper ball back a Tony. Mia whipped around, speaking so fast in Italian the words blended together to sound like a humming noise. Tony froze and tried to say something but was cut off. The two of them went quickly back in forth before Mia completely ignored him, looking annoyed.

"Uh... Is something wrong?" Ziva asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Mia is emotional." he explained "I'm pretty sure it is her time of the month." he finished with a wink.

"_Va 'all'inferno_" Mia muttered and Ziva gave Tony a questioning look.

"She told me to go to hell." he explained and leaned back in his chair. Mia opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing on Tony's desk.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony answered, his mouth full.

"Another one? Please tell me it isn't another crazy cousin." he grinned, looking at Mia. It suddenly disappeared, leaving a stressed looking Tony.

"What?" he asked "Uh...Now wouldn't be the best time... Umm...I know but...Well you see... Can you give him the phone? Thanks. Hey...Yeah I'm fine but now isn't the best visiting time... Why didn't you tell me you were in town?... I know. Yep. No, no it isn't that... Listen...Mia is here... Yeah, Mia DiNozzo... No she isn't dead she is in front of me. I don't know... It would be better if you saw me later... What do you need exactly? Ugh...No, no..._Fine_." Tony hissed and slammed the phone down. He took a moment to rub his temples before turning and smiling at his cousin.

"Hey Mia Foirella, can you do me a favor and go check down with Abby about the samples I sent down last week for one of my cold cases?" he asked but Mia didn't answer.

"Who was that?"

"No one important, so do you think you can head down to Abby's now? It is kind of important."

"Tony. Who. Was. That?"

"Mia please? I really need those samples." Tony pleaded and Mia scrunched up her face in defiance before the elevator door opened and both froze.

"No...Tony you didn't." Mia said and Tony groaned.

"Mia please, _please_ go!" he literally begged as the visitor came closer.

"How could you?" she almost yelled at him and Tony gave her a helpless look.

"Mia go!" he told her but it was too late. A white haired man stepped into the bullpen, a large smile on his face. Before he had a chance to speak, Mia stood up, her face hard.

"Uncle." she greeted coldly and Anthony DiNozzo Senior smiled icily in response.

* * *

**...and...Done! The next chapter I'm going to kind of push Mia out of it and make sure there is some team bonding there to, not to mention some things that will include DiNozzo senior over there :P Anyway, I'll probably get the next update in a couple days (: Review and maybe it'll be faster...?**


	5. Chapter 5 XxTruthxX

**Ugh! Sorry again about my late update :/ My schedule decided to freak on me and I've been everywhere! No worries though, here is the latest update- oh, and while it was still fresh on my mind I want to comment one review I got :P. Someone commented on Mia acting like a spoiled teenager- which I totally DID NOT take offense to and I want to explain why. She (much like Tony) wears a mask as well, but instead of acting like a kid, like Tony does, she acts more like a sixteen year old. I kind of want her to be unlikeable at the moment for future chapters. But yeah, in case any of you are wondering that is why I did that :P...**

* * *

_"I know that it's easier to look at death than it is to look at pain, because while death is irrevocable, and the grief will lessen in time, pain is too often merely relentless and irreversible."  
- Robert Goolrick, The End of the World as We Know It: Scenes from a Life_

* * *

Chapter Five- Truth

The silence was deafening.

Tony looked back from Mia to his Dad as though expecting some kind of bomb to go off. Finally, after several minutes, Ziva spoke up, obviously sensing the tension.

"Mr. DiNozzo!" she beamed, getting up around her desk as Senior took her hands.

"Ziva, my darling, don't you look as stunning as ever!" he said with a warm smile "your hair is down too!" he added with a small wink. Ziva blushed lightly, and Mia scowled.

"Look out Tony, your partner will turn into stepmother number...eight is it?" Mia asked, her voice scathing. Senior paused and looked coldly at Mia as Ziva looked unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Well Mia... It appears you have changed very little over the past years. How have you been?" he asked with stiff formality that even the dullest person couldn't overlook.

"Very well thank you Uncle. It seems as though are them same as ever. Tell me, how _are_ things over in that mansion of yours?" Anthony Senior looked over Mia, with intense dislike as Tony forced himself to smile and walk distinctly between his two relatives.

"Dad! This is a...umm...surprise." he said "What gives?"

"Nothing _gives_ Anthony. I just wanted to see my son." Senior smiled, opening his arms in a welcoming maner.

"Somehow, I rather doubt that." Mia muttered and a glare from the older man was sent her way. Tony swallowed and bit his lip. At this point, the tension could be cut with a knife- or with scissors as Ziva would put it.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs suddenly barked "I need to see you in MTAC." Tony's heart sunk. It occurred to him that his boss was at this point, totally fed up with the drama of his family. God, was he going to have bleeding ears after this...

With a sulky face, he followed his boss into the room, ignoring the apologietic look Mia was sending him, and the sympathetic ones from Ziva and McGee.

The moment the door was shut Tony felt a hard smack at the back of his head.

"Do you want to explain what the _hell_ this is all about DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped at him and Tony sighed.

"Look Boss, I'm sorry...I don't know what to say. I didn't know he was coming." he said helplessly and Gibbs glared harder.

"Don't apologize." he snapped "Now explain." Tony paused, a panicked feeling washing over him. He couldn't _lie_ to Gibbs- the man who practically viewed as a surrogate father as well as a mentor.

"Look, Mia and my Dad don't get along. Never have, never will."

"And by the sound of it you and her never were to peachy either!" Gibbs said and Tony winced, knowing that Gibbs hadn't missed any of the strain between the two of them and he hadn't bought his stories either. His hand carelessly drifted towards his jaw and he saw Gibbs eyes narrow dangerously.

"Did she do that?" he asked, his voice plain perilous at this point.

"It was an accident." Tony said defensively "She would _never_ hit me." Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Look, I can get this sorted out. I promise. Mia is going to stay a week or so- I think and I can get rid of my Dad easy enough." Tony chuckled without humour. It was probable the only reason his father came was that he heard Mia was here from his brother- Tony's Uncle.

After a moment Gibbs finally nodded, probably knowing that he wasn't going to be able to force anything out of his SFA. Tony looked distinctly relieved at the gesture so Gibbs made sure to nail him with a hard look, making it clear that this was far from over.

Gibbs may not know what the hell was going on at the moment- but there was obviously something. And if it was going to hurt one of Gibbs' best agents he wasn't going to have it.

At least that was what he told himself. Truth be told, it wouldn't have been the first time Gibbs' parental insticts came out when dealing with Tony but he always denied it most of the time- even with himself. _Kelly_ was his child. No one else.

Though as the feeling of protectivness swam over him again as he watched Tony put back on the mask of cheerfulness to go join his team...One couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Ziva couldn't help but marvel at the speed in which Tony Senior and Mia were talking- speaking in Italian so fast it had to be a record. At first the speech sounded calm. But after a sharp comment from Mr. DiNozzo, Mia exploded, leaving everyone in the office staring as she stalked out, hissing harsh things that no one could understand.

Ziva glanced over at McGee whose hands had been flying over his keyboard during the whole conversation as Senior glared and walked away, announcing that he was going to find Abby.

"What are you doing McGee?" she asked as Tim finally stopped typing and took a breath and grinned.

"Translator." he answered "I didn't get the whole conversation- much less spell any of it right but I can still get a general idea of what they are talking about."

"McGee! That is _private_ business!" Ziva said, shocked "You are spending too much time with Tony."

"Oh come on! We both know something weird is going on here and I just want to look into it." _for Tony's sake_ was added mentally in both of their minds. Both knew neither would say it out loud but it was implied.

"Alright then. Let us see it then." Ziva sighed and rolled her chair over to McGee's computer, looking at the screen.

"Mia is the first speaker and DiNozzo Sr. is the second." Tim said as the leaned in closer to read the screen:

TRANSLATION (Italian to English): Please note this a rough translation due to incomplete phrasesand mispelled words. Thanks for your understanding!

Speaker 1-Keep away from him-

Speaker 2-You should never have been there-

Speaker 1-You should not be able to call youself a father-

Speaker 2-Disgusting child-

Speaker 1-Disgusting man-

Speaker 2-Was his fault she died and deserved every bit of pain-

Speaker 1-How could you say that-

Speaker 2-I did what I had to do-

Speaker 1-Monster-

Speaker 2-Lucky I did not hit you instead-

There was a pause in which Ziva and Tim read and reread the translation, neither believing the words.

"It sounds like...like..." Ziva whispered, unable to say the words out loud. While her face remained completely void of emotion, her stomach was churning and the theory forming from the little words on the screen.

"Oh god." McGee muttered. This was _impossible_. Not Tony...Not their Tony... He wasn't...Couldn't...DiNozzo Senior seemed so kind and...and...

"We have a case!" Gibbs yelled, cutting off anyone's thoughts on the matter. "Dead marine near the edge of DC, grab your gear." McGee quickly hit out of the translation and got up, Ziva stumbling to do the same.

"On it Boss!" Tony called out, coming into the bullpen. He grinned at them all, not knowing that to two certain members of his team, the bruise on his face looked darker and clearer than ever.

* * *

**All done! There wasn't as much bonding time as I wanted, so rest assured there will be more throughout the rest of the course of the story. Hope you liked it and please, as always, review!**

**-XFixYouX**


	6. Chapter 6 XxBetrayalxX

**I'm back (: This is going to be a short little AN and chapter. I was really happy with the response I had to the last chapter, I couldn't stop grinnig every time I looked! Quick reminder that I don't own NCIS and enjoy the next chapter :P**

* * *

_"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." _  
_ ― William Blake_

* * *

Chapter 6- Betrayal

Tony grabbed his gear, almost running to the car. Part of him was happy that they had a case; at least he now had _something_ to get his mind off the mess known as his family. He didn't know where his cousin and Dad went, and part of him wasn't even for sure if he wanted to know. Never the less, he forced himself to flip open his phone and press down on his contacts.

"Tony. Listen-" his cousin answered after the first ring before Tony cut her off.

"Mia, I got a case ok? So If you need anything then meet us at..." he paused and glanced at the paper Gibbs had been looking at as he slid into the seat "703 Bolivar Road alright? Oh, and try to stay away from Dad...Please? Thanks." he said and snapped the phone shut before letting her answer and leaned back in his chair. The day was beginning to take a toll on him, and he wasn't for sure how much longer he could deal with his family.

The next few minutes of the drive were silent, which Tony knew he had to end. Ziva and Tim had already been giving him discreet glances ever since they got into car, more than likely shocked at his odd silence.

So he decided to randomly name off any and every movie that came to mind, along with quotes, directors, and references on how it related to anything and everything in their lives.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned after he had started on his eighth movie- James Bond of course.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Be quiet."

"Got ya boss." Tony grinned and leaned back into his seat, trying to get himself mentally ready for the case. He had a gut feeling that it was going to be a long one, and he could only hope he didn't have to see the face of another strangle, lifeless child...Or an officer who had taken their life, or see a lost person become a killer... It was all emotionally exhausting and Tony wondered briefly if he could handle it, then quickly dismissing the very thought. Of course he could. He was a DiNozzo after all, and he was supposed to be a hell lot stronger than _that_.

After pulling up to the curb Tony hopped out of the black Sudan, ready for action. Walking crisply over to the scene, where yellow tape strung itself around, he flashed his badge, allowing himself to fall pace behind Gibbs as they walked up to the body, glaring at the crowd of spectators and thrill seekers that were gathered outside the scene, straining to peer at the body on the ground.

"Ziva, McGee. Witnesses. DiNozzo, sketch and shoot." Gibbs said and Tony nodded, bringing the camera up and snapping a picture of the mercilessly mangled body on the ground. There was a small punch in his gut when he looked at the officer- the _girl_ being a better term. She was small, her face looking no more than twenty-five or so. She seemed impossibly younger with a knife wedged in her chest, a pool of blood circling around her. The scene seemed oddly familiar and Tony had a brief flashback of a different woman in the same pose, lying dead on the marble floor as Tony knelt by her side, screaming for her to wake up.

Trying not to shudder as he repressed the memory, Tony clicked a few more photos, attempting to not notice that the hands were folded the same way, and the two women looked somewhat alike. The hair was dark...with slender framing...longer fingers and-

"Shut up." he muttered to himself, trying to focus. All this family stuff was really getting to him. He needed to chill. After measuring the body (and noting painfully the size of the woman was the same as his mother) Tony backed off, ready to take more photos as Ducky teetered forth, Palmer by his side, the two arguing hopelessly about who got them lost...again.

"You had the map!" Palmer cried as he scowled at the older man.

"Why did you give it to me then?" Ducky said, sticking up his nose with slight denial. Palmer looked as though he bit back a sharp retort and grinned at Tony, giving him an exasperated look and gesturing the kindly Scotsman helplessly.

"I'm getting a GPS." he muttered and gave another glare to Dr. Mallard's back.

"Don't complain Jimmy." Tony grinned "Between Ducky and Gibbs...You lucked out." he said and was only half surprised when a whack at the head came his way.

"Hey boss." he said, turning to meet his mentor's glare with a smile. Not to anyone's shock, he was ignored and turned back to the body once more.

"Well, well, well..." Ducky clucked as he study over the body. "It appears as though the time of death was around yesterday." he muttered, more to himself then the four agents and his assistant. Tony heard the sound of feet walking behind him and expected Ziva or Tim to speak up on whatever they had found out from the witnesses.

"When did you find her?" a voice asked and Tony spun, seeing Mia looking down at the body with a look he couldn't quite place as she offered him some coffee. When he didn't take it, Gibbs stepped forward and took the steaming cup, ignoring Mia's surprised glance.

"Umm..." she started but then saw Tony shake his head slightly "Never mind."

"I thought I told you to come over only if you need anything." he said warily "You shouldn't be at a crime scene Mia." he told her, wondering vaguely why the uniforms hadn't stopped her but was then cut off as Gibbs answered Mia's earlier question.

"Found this morning by a bartender across the street. Called local PD." he said and took another sip of coffee. Mia nodded and Ducky gently began to finish his inspection when he froze. Tony frowned at the man's slightly widening eyes and found himself worried in anticipation. The kindly doctor had seen many things over his years with NCIS and war, Tony didn't think anything could throw the man.

"Oh my." he said "Jethro, you better come look at this." Tony peered over at looked over where Ducky was gesturing. The officer's shirt had been lifted up so that her stomach was exposed. Right above the woman's hips, a star was drawn in bright, red blood.

A star. A _red_ star. Tony felt his breath hitch and swallowed hard. The body posture of the woman all made sense now- as did the looks and size. This woman was _meant_ to remind Tony of his mother's death. It was done with a purpose. That fucking red star explained it all.

"Oh my god." Mia whispered and Tony turned to her slowly, a feeling of betrayal and anger washing over him. He studied her momentarily, a wave of understanding coming upon him. It all made sense now. He could almost _see_ the guilt on her face, under the mask of horror and sickness she was wearing.

"What. The. Hell?" he hissed out as Mia took a step back, her eyes wide as she shook her head frantically, her hands coming up to make sure he didn't come near her.

"Tony... I didn't...I was...You know that I didn't." she said, almost desperately. Tony didn't respond though, he felt sick...What had she...what has he _done_? From the corner of his eye, he could see Mia's hand twitching towards her pocket, the outline of a gun barely visible.

"How could you?" he snarled as his cousin shook her head vehemently and Tony could almost feel all the people's eyes on him as anger burned on his face, berating his stupidity of not seeing it all sooner.

"I didn't!" she almost shrieked and Tony moved so fast it was a blur. His hand wrapping around her wrist and slamming her into the brick wall a few feet away.

"DiNozzo! What the hell do you think you are going?" he heard Gibbs yell as Tony grabbed his cuffs, binding her hands together. Mutters were being exchanged outside the scene and Tony heard Cops telling the people to back away, and to go home.

"Let me go!" Mia shrieked and struggled for a moment as Tony pressed his arm threateningly to her back, using his free hand to yank the weapon in her pocket. Half of him was surprised she didn't fight harder but he supposed that she subconsciously knew she deserved this.

"Mia Gema DiNozzo." he said, his voice cold and completely free of any emotions "You are under arrest for the murder of a naval officer and for allegiance with a terrorist organization against the United States."

* * *

**Well...I'll be the first to admit it was extremely mean of me to leave a cliffhanger there like that :P Sorry :( It was kind of dramatic though and felt like a cool ending place lol. Oh, btw since this chapter was so short, I plan on having the next one be long, including a lot more explanation, team bonding, and also Mia's interrogation. Quick question though, because I'm curious- Do you guys think she did it? I already know of course (: but I still wonder what you guys think... Remember to review!**

**~XFixYouX**


	7. Chapter 7 XxConfessionsxX

**Hey everyone! So once again I am a late updater :( Sorry... I've been really busy, but that isn't really a good excuse is it? Well, if it is any consolation, this is a long chapter! Quick reminder that I don't own NCIS :P**

* * *

_"I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now."-Sophia Loren_

* * *

Chapter 7- Confessions

Shock wasn't really the right word to describe what exactly was going on. Pain, betrayal, surprise? Maybe if you combined them together you would have the general idea.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just shook his head, trying to ward off the feelings as he stared at his Senior Agent, who was pacing back in forth in the bullpen, obviously distraught.

Gibbs knew a lot about Tony. He knew most of his secrets, and a lot of things his SFA didn't even _know_ he knew. This, however...Was different. He would have never guessed...Never even _imagined_ that this particular situation would- even _could_ arise. The fact that Tony had a cousin was not news. The fact the he and his cousin had some kind of weird relationship was not news. The fact that his cousin was part of a terrorist group? Uh...That was kind of the killer there- no pun intended.

"DiNozzo." he said, drawing the younger man's attention. Tony froze and glanced up, the pain on his features clearing up within a millisecond.

"Ah, hey boss." he grinned "We going to the interrogation room?" Gibbs nodded, though he did not miss the slightly pained note at the words 'interrogation room' his voice held.

It was oddly silent as they walked down the hall and Gibbs stopped so suddenly, Tony crashed into him.

"Stay in the observation room." he ordered and the moment he saw the other man's mouth open he cut him off "We are already being threatened to be pulled off of the case DiNozzo. Vance doesn't want us working with someone who has a personal connection with an agent but I still managed to weasel into us keeping it. That doesn't mean you can interrogate her though." Tony paused and then slowly nodded, the look almost relieved on his face as he opened the door to join McGee and Ziva on the other side. Gibbs sighed and glanced at the door, wondering how long this was going to take.

* * *

Ziva stared at her partner as he stepped into the room, his face completely void of emotion. She considered saying something but thought better of it. Tony had been through enough right now.

"Did you know?" McGee asked, obviously having no restraint in asking the question that was clearly haunting him "Did you know she would...she would..." his voice trailed off and Tony gave a wry grin and turned to see Gibbs entering the room.

"I knew she was with them." he said quietly "That's why I left. She went back to Italy. When she came back though... She promised me she wouldn't hurt anyone. She said she just needed to sort some things out. I was stupid to trust her." Ziva paused and laid a comforting hand on his arm, not really knowing what to say.

"I understand." she quietly murmured. "I felt the same way with my father." Tony's eyes never left the glass but he did give a curt nod of thanks as he watched his boss sit down across from Mia.

"You want to tell me why you did it?" Gibbs asked quietly and Mia glared, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"I didn't do it." she hissed.

"Your records tell us you are in an Italian terrorist group. The Red Brigades? I thought that group was shut down a while ago by your officers."

"We aren't terrorists. And you can't shut down a group, Gibbs. You can shoot at us, tell us what to think, and stop us all you want, but you can't make us stop fighting for what we believe in."

"The reason for this group's formation was to remove Italy from the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. That organization is gone now. So should the group."

"There are other reasons why we are still here."

"Like to bring down the United States?"

"I didn't kill that officer." Mia said, clenching her fist as she appeared to focus on breathing slowly.

"The sign of _your_ terrorist group is on the body."

"We aren't terrorists!" Mia growled out and then added "I'm not stupid enough to do that and then go to the scene after. I was framed."

"Who would frame you?"

"Italian officers. I told Tony they were after me when they found out I was involved with the group. I never hurt an American so I came here; they must have followed me and framed me so I could get arrested here since they can't complete an arrest if they aren't in their country."

"Why wouldn't they have just told out officials and negotiate your arrest?"

"I don't know!" Mia exploded and attempted to get up, but quickly fell back in the chair due to the restraints on her upper arms.

"Where were you at the time of the crime?"

"At Tony's house."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Tony can." Mia growled and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You mean the cop that just arrested you?" he asked coldly and Mia gave him a fierce glare.

"I didn't do it." she said and Gibbs said nothing, allowing himself a moment to evaluate her. He could surely see Tony's stubbornness was a family trait now.

"You've never committed a crime in the U.S. before?" he finally asked and Mia shook her head before being cut off.

"Bullshit." Gibbs wheeled around and gave Tony his most lethal look he sat down next to his boss in a vacant chair.

"Go back outside." Gibbs growled dangerously but for once, Tony didn't listen.

"You took part in killing a woman about thirty years ago." Tony said, flipping through a manila folder, but not reading anything that was written. "Did you just lie to a federal officer Miss. Mia?"

"Tony-"

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony correctly coolly and sat back, watching her through narrow eyes.

"You committed one crime against the U.S., why not do it again? You got away with it last time didn't you?" Mia closed her eyes and leaned back before whispering.

"I didn't do it."

"I find that hard to believe. The woman was in same position as your last victim."

"I didn't actually kill my so called last victim!" Mia ground out.

"Oh, of course. You simply let the killers in the house as you made sure her son didn't interfere." Tony said and opened his mouth to ask another question.

"What exactly were the details of this last crime?" Gibbs suddenly asked, his gut wrenching at a theory that had been biting at the back of his mind. Tony didn't answer.

"A family...The mother to be exact was a threat to one of our other missions." Mia said quietly and Tony's eyes snapped up.

"We aren't here for past confessions. We need to know why you killed this naval officer."

"I was only twenty." Mia continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I was new to the group and I wanted to make sure I stayed there. I knew a lot about the family so I gave them all the information they needed. The codes to get in, the weapons that should be used, when the father went out to drink... I stayed over at the house the night of the attack. My job was to keep the son away from the scene, make sure he didn't interfere."

"This isn't about that." Tony growled out but was cut off again.

"My men killed the mom, but she screamed and the boy freaked out. He ran to go find her...I grabbed him, trying to stop him...We were close..."

* * *

_"Mia! Let me go! Didn't you hear Mom scream?" Tony shrieked as he tried to wriggle out of his cousin's grasp. His green eyes begged her to let go of him as she half dragged him back to his room._

_"I didn't hear anything Tony. Come on, let's go back to bed." she said but a scream interrupted her speech._

_"Mom!" the little eight year old yelled and managed to yank his arm away from Mia and sprinted down the hallway, his cousin screaming his name. "Mom!" he cried again, looking around for her fragile figure. Flying down the steps he reached the bottom of the mansion, looking around at the marble floor to see a crimson color stand among the white._

_"Mom..." Tony whispered and flew to her side, not caring about the blood staining his clothes as his mom's body laid, a knife poking into her chest. Small breaths came from her mouth as her son touched her head, pain and tears in his eyes._

_"Mom..." he said quietly and the woman weakly breathed something out unintelligible before allowing her eyes, that mirrored her son's perfectly to close. "No, no, no..." Tony whispered, shaking his mom desperately._

_"Mom...Wake up...Wake up Mommy. Come on. Please!" he begged and jumped and the feeling of a hand on his shoulder._

_"Come on Tony. Let's get you cleaned up before your Dad gets home." Mia whispered, gesturing the red blood covering the eight year Old's body. "Come on Tony… It's over." The little boy looked, his whole body almost shaking as he held his mother's lifeless corpse in his arms, looking up with lost eyes at his cousin._

_"Who...Who hurt her?" Tony asked quietly, his voice breaking as he stared down, his face totally blank as his eyes fell onto his blood covered hands._

_"I don't know Tony." Mia whispered, but there was something that crossed her face, something the little boy would later know as guilt. "I don't know."_

* * *

Gibbs felt sick. He looked over at DiNozzo, expecting some reaction at the grueling story, but found his face totally blank. Gibbs leaned back, not sure how to totally react. He had just heard a story in which his agent's cousin got his mother killed, and the little eight year old boy had held her in his arms as she died. He couldn't imagine a worse fate for a child.

"I'm not going to ask again. Why. Did. You. Kill. Her?" Tony suddenly yelled, slamming his hand on the table and Mia flinched slightly.

"I didn't do it!" she screamed and Gibbs put a hand on the agent's arm, pulling him slightly towards the door and out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"She did it." Tony growled out, "I know she did!"

"Calm down DiNozzo." Gibbs shot out "We don't have the evidence or confession to throw her in jail yet.

"Evidence?" he exploded "You want fucking _evidence_? The mark of her damn terrorist group was on the body of a naval officer! We don't have time to find fucking evidence! We need to figure out why she killed her and if we are in for a full-fledged terrorist attack!"

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled, gripping his agent's shoulders and giving him a rough shake. "If you don't calm the hell down, I'm pulling you off, you got that?" Tony didn't respond right away, he sat there glaring daggers at the wall mercilessly before nodding, his breathing heavy.

"I'm so stupid." he finally mumbled "I should have seen it." Gibbs inwardly sighed and shook his head, not bothering to respond. It was true, he had screwed up. He should have told someone about the woman, about the ties that held them together and what severed them.

"Is this why you stopped talking?" he asked, though he mentally head slapped himself for such a stupid question.

"Yeah." Tony answered warily "It was my birthday when she told me..."

* * *

_"Make a wish birthday boy!" Mia smiled as she dragged him towards a huge cake._

_"Mia Fiorella! I'm not five!" he complained but still blew out the candles and gave her a hug, spinning her around so he could attempt to smash her face in the frosting._

_"È fastidioso idiota poco!" she cried out and attempted to kick him but was a moment to slow and tumbled backwards._

_"Careful there Mia Fiorella, you might get hurt." Tony grinned and she needlessly hit him in the chest, glaring._

_"What am I supposed to do with you Anthony?" she sighed and laughed when he slipped, falling face first in the cake himself._

_"Not funny." he said and fell back into a soft, leather chair, wiping his face clean from frosting._

_"I think so." Mia smirked and settled herself next to him, eyeing the badge on his leg "So you got the job at Baltimore huh?" she asked and bit her lip._

_"Yep." Tony replied happily "I'm going into the office next week. That's why I have to leave so early, I have a flight to catch." Tony explained, looking out into the Long Island city. He glanced over at his cousin who sat there, looking unnerved._

_"Uh...Tony. I want to tell you something." she said, fidgeting._

_"Shoot." Tony responded, looking at her with a curious glance, his cousin had never been one to shy away from any conversation._

_"You have to stay calm. Promise me that you will listen to everything I have to say and NOT arrest me. Swear?" Tony froze, staring at her._

_"Mia, what have you done?"_

_"Please Tony!" she begged and Tony bit his lip before hesitantly nodding, wondering if he would regret the decision later- something told him he would._

_"Ok...So...When I went to Italy after I graduated...I found this...group. I liked them very much and I am still with them." _

_"A club?" Tony asked confused on why she was bringing something up that happened so far back in the past and Mia shook her head. _

_"It is more like a political gathering...They have such wonderful ideas on the world Tony but... I had to do something...For the greater good."_

_"Oh god Mia...You didn't kill anyone right?" he asked warily, wondering what on earth had persuaded her to confess something she did so long ago _now.

_"No, no..." she murmured "Not exactly." Tony stiffened and sat up._

_"I don't know if I want to hear anymore." he said quietly but Mia burst out._

_"I gave the information about a person they wanted to kill! Oh god...oh god...how do I say this? Tony...I helped them kill her!"_

_"Mia, no more. I don't want to hear anymore." Tony snapped, jumping up and moving towards the door._

_"It was your mom, Tony." Mia whispered, barely audible. There was silence. Only silence. Not a word was spoken as Tony slowly turned and looked at Mia with grief stricken eyes._

_"You're lying." he finally said and Mia gave the smallest shake of her head, tears pooling at her eyes. Tony didn't move. For a moment it looked as though he stopped breathing. The only sound was the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen._

_"Tony...I'm so sor-"_

_"Don't say it!" he hissed out, taking a step back. "Don't say a _damn _word, keep away from me!"_

_"I would never hurt you!" Mia snapped, offended suddenly at his defensive position._

_"Never thought you would hurt your own aunt!" Tony growled out, his eyes narrowed and hands visibly shaking. "Why the _fuck_ are you telling me _now_?" he asked as his voice rose to a shout "What's wrong with you? How could you even consider doing something like that?"_

_"It was the right thing to-"_

_"The right thing to do?" Tony cut her off, almost screaming now "She was family! What kind of cold blooded person are you?" he hissed out, stumbling for his cuffs._

_"You promised!" Mia shrieked as she saw the silver bracelets coming out._

_"What don't you understand about you killing my mother?"_

_"Tony please! Listen to me! I'm your cousin! You can't do this; you know you can't...Tony who practically _raised_ you? Who helped teach you to play piano when your mom was too drunk to? To ride a bike? Or your Dad when he was so drunk he didn't care about hurting his own son? Who cleaned up those cuts you got from 'falling' or bruises from 'football practice'? Who made sure you got food when your Dad told the servants not to feed you that day? Come on Tony, please don't do this- after_ everything _I did for you?" There was a pause, Tony's eyes softening for a fraction of a second before he slowly put the cuffs away._

_"Keep away from me." he said quietly, his eyes full of haunting memories "I'll let you go this_ once_. If you ever take a life away again in this country- I swear I'll make sure that, that mourning family will have some peace in mind that the killer is locked up- for good." he said before he turned and left the house, never once looking back._

* * *

"DiNozzo? Tony!" Gibbs said, shaking his SFA out of a clearly haunting memory. Tony jerked away, facing his boss with alarmed eyes for a moment before placing another mask securely into place.

"Zoned out, boss...sorry." he added sheepishly, purposely adding the last word on to most likely bait Gibbs into scolding him in order to get off topic. Instead, Gibbs just studied him intently, not saying a word. His eyes roaming over his Agent's face, probably looking for any sign of emotion that could have slipped through the holes of his disguise.

Tugging at Tony's elbow so that he'd follow, Gibbs walked back into the observation room where Ziva and Tim stood, looking shell shocked.

"We didn't...he just...You just...She said..." Tim stuttered his face portraying a range of emotions- from guilt in letting Tony leave the room to shock at what the woman on the other side of the glass had just said.

"Sit." was the only thing Ziva said to Tony, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Something in her face threw Gibbs off for a moment. He realized that for once, it wasn't perfectly blank as per usual. There was some sort of emotion on it. Ziva paused momentarily to glare at the tech who was working in the room until he left and then turned back to her partner.

"Is there anything _else_ we should know?" she said, her voice harsh and demanding. To Tony's credit, he didn't flinch at the tone and looked steadily into blazing black eyes.

"Define 'should'." was his reply, sounding unnaturally serious and Tim took the moment to cut in.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps maybe if you have any other terrorist relatives we should know about? Or, maybe something about your childhood? Like...I don't know… Your father?"

"What about him?" Tony hissed, immediately jumping into a defensive mode. "Why don't you just ask him? He's here and all three of you are best buds anyway!" Gibbs blinked, surprised at the outburst. While Tony's shield would rarely come down in front of him, he had never once expected his Senior Agent to even show a hint of his real personality to his co-workers...If this even counted. He supposed with all the emotional and mental strain Tony had been through the past few days, the outburst could have been expected.

"I highly doubt a man would willing inform us that he hit his own son!" Ziva said sharply.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Gibbs knew that Tony had never had a happy childhood. There were too many hints- too little stories about him and his family aside from tidbits of information here and then. Gibbs had always suspected abuse though it wasn't something he would force from DiNozzo's mouth. To hear the words spoken out loud though... It seemed that much more painful.

"I don't know _what_ she told you." Tony breathed out, glaring out the glass at his cousin "but-"

"Mia didn't tell us anything. Well...Kind of... She and your Dad were yelling in Italian...I have a translator on my computer." Tim cut off, shrugging helplessly. "We heard him make the comment 'I should have hit you instead' and well...The rest of the conversation was a bit of a giveaway."

Tony didn't say anything. Not that there was anything he could really think _to_ say in this situation. In Peoria, the reason he left was because one of his co-workers said there was a written letter somewhere, saying that there was evidence of a cop receiving abuse as a child. Tony didn't even know if that was _him, _and he left. He had never expected to deal with a full out confrontation before. Ever. It made him wonder, if after this case was all said and done, if perhaps it was time to take Fornell up on that offer at the FBI.

"Tony." Ziva said, regaining his attention and Tony, for once, felt his willpower begin to crumble.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, sounding tired and utterly defeated. "I wasn't..." he added more to himself but Ziva shook her head in denial.

"The truth." was her only answer and they all stood waiting. He looked over at his boss, not really sure what to do. Gibbs himself was trying to figure out the best way to handle the conversation. It was clear Tony wasn't ready to talk about the situation, but he wasn't quite sure how to end it. In usual Gibbs' style though, he decided to go with the bastard approach.

"We'll deal with this later." he announced "I need coffee. And someone needs to escort her somewhere until we have evidence on this murder." Gibbs told them, jerking his head at Mia, ignoring Tony's grateful look and Tim and Ziva's incredulous ones.

Without another word, he left, planning on getting himself a large cup of steaming coffee and some evidence on the death of the officer.

Because lord knows, this case was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Well people that's it! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and please don't stop giving them out (: They really do make my day! Oh and that reminds me! I have also put up a quick litle one-shot called Game Show Host as well. Basically a little talk between Tony and Dr. Ryan, because it coudn't help but write an explanation about her 'game show host' comment :P Anyways, review! :P**


	8. Chapter 8 XxShotxX

**Back again! I got all your reviews and was so happy with the results! I got another chapter for you guys and a lovely little ending that will probably take some of you by surprise ;) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Teamwork begins when it doesn't matter who gets the recognition.-Unknown_

* * *

Chapter 8- Shot

Ziva was trying really hard not to punch anyone right now. Really, _really _hard. Her mossad training was the only thing that restrained her from going and killing everyone within a mile radius violently.

God damn them all.

How could Tony simply not have _told_ them this? Any of it! He was such a...a...bruise? No, that was not right...He was such a...vain? Pain! That was it! He was such a _pain_!

And Gibbs! How could he just walk away like that! She knew the man was not all into emotions and such, but after finding out that someone laid a hand on _his_ senior field agent? She expected some sort of reaction!

Still boiling- er steaming… Damn American Idioms. The language was hard enough as it was without all the fancy comparisons and such! It seemed as though the people here just _tried_ to make things harder at times. Tony was a perfect example of that.

"Be careful Zee-vah. You might burn a hole through the desk." looking up, Ziva scowled as she saw her partner walk in, catching her at glaring at the stupid piece of wood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him, and he held out his hand theatrically.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, your super amazing co-worker, very pleased to meet you this fine evening. I am going to be working in this fine facility for a while- you are?"

"Smart alley." she muttered and Tony's grin grew.

"I believe you mean smart alec." he replied and Ziva whipped out her paper clip threateningly, smiling at the way her partner scrambled back to his desk.

"Junior" boomed another voice and Ziva froze, her hair straightening- or was it curling? Ugh! Never mind! DiNozzo senior walked in, his hands opened in a confused and humble gesture. "I seemed to have nowhere to stay tonight." he smiled lavishly "The hotels are all full! Would you mind if I crashed with Mia and you?" he asked and Ziva spoke before anyone else had a chance.

"Yes. He does mind actually." she said making sure he reply was flat and cold "And Mia is being escorted by Homeland security into a place where she can stay until she is either released or imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" Senior asked, looking as though this was news to him.

"Imprisoned. As in going to jail. You understand simple English, yes?" she snarled at him and for the first time she saw the older man looked distinctly annoyed- almost _angry_ at her.

"I understand very well my dear, I just had no idea! I suppose I should have seen it coming. She was after all a _terrible_ influence on Anthony here and-"

"Mr. DiNozzo, with all due respect sir, we are going to ask you to leave." Tim supplied, looking up agitatedly from his computer at the older man. "If you like, I can find a hotel or someplace and send a reservation for you there."

"Uh...No thank you my boy! Very good though, very good. You'll be going somewhere with that computer son! Now, I must be going. I'll see you later Junior." he called and threw the younger man a questioning look as he left the room.

"Really?" Tony hissed at the two of them and opened his mouth, probably to give them an earful- Ha, that was correct! - Before Gibbs walked in, effectively silencing them.

"What do you have?" he asked and Tony jumped up, clicking for the TV to show a picture of Mia's passport and license on the computer.

"Mia DiNozzo, born in Long Island, New York, raised there before heading off to Italy when she was eighteen. Came back a few years later as part of some crazy group and assisted in the murder of Robyn DiNozzo." he said, his voice flat and completely void of any emotion. "She was never caught though, and remained in New York for about ten more years before going back to Italy. Returning to visit family here and there. Eventually, she moved to Italy permanently after a particularly nasty argument with yours truly and came back to New York two weeks ago and then DC." Ziva eyed him over, trying to figure out how he was managing to speak about his own family as though they were someone else's.

"So, first off, why would she want to kill Petty Officer Diane?" Gibbs asked and Tony frowned, looking at the picture of the victim on screen.

"She was in the same position as my mother when she was killed. The same sign was there too. The two women looked alike. It was obviously made to reenact her death. Adding in the fact she was a Navy officer means that perhaps it was some kind of message to get to me perhaps? Knowing I would be on the case?"

"Why would she want to remind you of that though? She seems to genially care for you, no?" Ziva asked but Tony ignored her as he spoke up again.

"I did some background research of the Red Bridges of Death people- I renamed them...Much cooler right? Anyway, it appears as though there is no pattern in the positioning of their other victims." he continued as different pictures of dead people showed up on screen "the positions are always different. Two have never been the same before."

"Makes it sound personal." Ziva commented before adding "Mia also claimed she was framed."

"Which is actually a possibility." Tim said jumping up and stealing the remote from Tony. Three pictures popped up, revealing two men and one woman onscreen.

"Alfenso Brizio, Celso Eligio, and Elena Gioconda. Brizio and Eligio are personal assassins for the Italian government while Gioconda is a part of the counsel. They arrived a week after Mia did."

"That does not explain why they would kill a woman for us to arrest her. They could negotiate her capture, yes?"

"Unless they knew she would be protected." Tony muttered and then suddenly and paused, looking deep in thought. Out of nowhere a look of rage overtook his face before he kicked his desk and yelled out, "Damnit!"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony glared heatedly at the screen.

"They knew she would be protected. They _knew_ if they came and tried to negotiate I would vouch for her and with a federal agent on her side, there is a good chance Mia would be able to get away. _Damn it_." he almost yelled and started cursing in either Spanish or Italian. Ziva frowned, looking at her partner. She was almost certain that at this point, Tony would never vouch for his cousin ever again.

"McGee, I need you to track down where the three stooges are. You two with me. We're going to go see Ducky and Abs." Gibbs said and Ziva nodded, sparing a glance at Tony before entering the autopsy room.

"And I _told_ him. I said 'the more you leave it open the better chance it has of being infected' but the kind gentleman simply didn't listen! Needless to say he was brought back to me and almost needed his leg amputated off. I tell Anthony this story in hopes he will take his health more seriously at times, but I wonder if it does any good." Ducky was saying to his newest body.

"DiNozzo is going to have both legs amputated off before he takes _anything_ seriously Duck." Gibbs said and Tony smiled and waved cheerily in the background.

"Aw, I listen to you Ducky! I just don't always...Eh, let's just say 'follow directions'." he grinned and the man threw an evil look over his shoulder at the young agent, promising a long lecture later before turning back to Gibbs.

"Well, Jethro. There isn't too much excitement here. Our dear old friend here was killed by a knife to the heart."

"I saw _that_ Duck."

"Yes, yes I know. However, there are some bruising on her wrist that indicate she was tied up for some amount of time before being killed, which was approximately two days ago." Ducky continued as he showed some dark patches on her skin, pointing out several other small things that Ziva barely understood.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said after a couple more minutes and brushed by them without another word. Heading down, Ziva recognized the way to Abby's lab and was greeted with the familiar sound of screeching music that assaulted their ears.

"What you got for me Abs?" Abby turned and spread out in a welcoming gesture.

"Buone notizie!" she cried and Tony raised an eyebrow as Abby giggled "I used Google translate. It means 'good news'. Now you may ask 'why is it good news Abby?' and I am here to tell you why." she said and hopped over to her computer, typing quickly.

"I looked over the victim's clothes and found on the fibers some DNA. It belonged to a... Celso Eligio!" Abby yelled and Gibbs nodded.

"He was an assassin for the Italian government."

"Well he wasn't a very good one then because all of the fibers are covered with his DNA. Also, on the victim's skin I found blood. The thing is. It isn't her blood. It is... Alfenso Brizio's!" Abby said and turned, snatching her Caf-Pow out of Gibbs hands.

"Another Italian assassin." Tim frowned, "Why would his blood be on her?"

"They could have gotten into a fight, blood got on her by accident?" Ziva suggested and then scowled "It is sloppy work. The killing, the evidence left behind. All of it! In mossad-"

"Unless it was staged." Tony cut her off suddenly "There is no reason that DNA should be on the clothes, even if they were sloppy and killed her. It is more likely that someone else spread them on her. Mia has been saying that she was framed, but it looks as though she is trying to frame them."

"That doesn't explain how they are in the country in the first place. Or where the blood came from."

"She could have threatened them. Or somehow tricked them into coming here." Gibbs offered and Abby raised her hand as she bounced on the balls of her feet "Abs?"

"Well...If it is any help...I hacked into our assassins' e-mails and found out their phone numbers. Most of what they use are burn phones, but they actually each keep one regular phone that I am tracking right now." she said, her typing a blur "And...here! 5th Elm Street."

"Like the movie?" Tony asked, his face brightening and said in a high pitched voice "He's dead, honey, because Mommy killed him." there was a pause in which everyone stared.

"Nightmare on Elm Street? Marge says that to her daughter, Tina? Come on people! I work with people who don't even...Never mind." he sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes and kissed her before heading towards the door. "Well?" he asked them all "Are we going or not?" Ziva nodded before walking forward, McGee and Tony following suit as Abby waved merrily behind them.

* * *

The drive was long. Gibbs was still driving his usual neck breaking speed, however Tony was strangely silent from the back seat (he didn't even attempt to call shotgun). There was not a single movie reference or comment on the case from him.

Tim looked over at his partner. Concern had risen from him the moment he heard the words from DiNozzo Senior's mouth- or rather read them. The bruise on Tony's jaw was still vivid to him, despite the fact it was fading. He could almost picture the little boy, holding his mother in his arms as she died... It was all so sick.

To be perfectly honest, McGee wasn't entirely for sure what to say. He had always been good with computers- people not so much. Sure, he could talk to them, make friends and such, even interrogate. But...Seeing someone look so emotionally drained? How was he supposed to handle this? Treat Tony normally? Or perhaps he should be gentler with him? It wasn't something he especially knew what to do. Throughout the years the two had worked together, Tim realized that Tony was really the only one who provided comfort. It occurred to him, that much like an older brother, Tony would forever tease and annoy him, but when it came down to it...He was always there to make sure he was alright. It bothered McGee slightly that he couldn't ever remember doing the same for him. Heck, when he had the damn plague it was Kate who was there for him, not Tim.

The whole situation made him want to hit something. Deciding right then and there, he was going to make sure he was there for Tony- his surrogate brother basically, he looked back at the older man and studied him over carefully.

There were dark circles under his eyes, and the man looked as though he had seen a ghost...or rather was one himself. Pale skin, and almost blue colored lips, made McGee's concern grow, wondering if he should be here with them.

"Like what you see McGee?" Tony said weakly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Nope." Tim told him, ignoring the joke "you look like crap." Tony frowned at him for a moment before scowling.

"That's not nice." he muttered and from the driver's seat, he saw Gibbs' eyes flash over his SFA.

"We're here." he said bluntly, throwing the car into a screeching stop. "DiNozzo. You're staying in the car."

"What?" Tony said, his head snapping up "No way! You can't-" he cut himself off at the practically lethal look their boss was giving him and ground his teeth, slumping back into the seat. The rest of the team exited the car without another word. There was a pause in which Tim took the keys from Gibbs and locked the car, catching the boss' approving nod and Tony's horrified look.

"Good thinking." Ziva muttered to him as they walked to the house.

"He shouldn't be on this case." he told her, kicking a piece of trash littering the front lawn of the run down house "Did you see him? He looks like he was hit by a truck."

"Definitely over the weather." Ziva agreed.

"Under." McGee corrected as they knocked. There was a pause before Gibbs knocked again, this time shouting out.

"NCIS. Open up. We need to ask you some questions." there was another pause in which Gibbs stepped back and gestured to Ziva who smiled in response and picked open the lock. Guns ready the three ran into the house, looking around.

"No one is here." Ziva scowled and lowered her weapon.

"Good observation Zee-vah." a voice came from the doorway.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, making them all jumped "How the hell did you get out here?"

"I am a man of many talents boss." Tony grinned, but quickly backed off at the look on Gibbs' face. "Well...I mean, I... I just wanted to see...It was kind of...Never mind." he sighed and turned as Gibbs pointed at the door.

"Eccolo!" a voice screamed out and Tony suddenly spun around, his eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" McGee muttered, but Tony didn't answer. He simply raised his gun in response, walking forward.

"Cosa vuol dire 'eccolo là'? Che cosa vuoi?" Tony called out. There was no response. "Chi sei?" Tony tried again.

"DiNozzo, what the-"

"Prendetelo!" another voice screamed and gun shot rang out with Tony falling to the ground.

* * *

A few miles away a woman looked out into the neighborhood, smiling at the sound of the gunshot. She picked up the phone and clicked a few buttons, allowing it to ring before another voice answered in Italian.

"What do you want?" it said and the woman's smile widened.

"Mia, Mia, Mia. That is no way to talk to your boss." she said smugly and there was a pause on the other line.

"I...I can't do this anymore. I'm already going to jail for my aunt. I've hurt my family enough. I want out!"

"Sorry. I still need you. If you want to save your cousin then you'll have to cooperate."

"Save him? What do you mean? He wasn't supposed to get hurt!" the voice on the other line sounded small and panicked.

"That is not what the gun shot was indicating Mia. Now listen closely. Anthony is going to go to the hospital now. He has been shot. I have ordered my two men to not kill him. What I want you to do is make sure you go to the hospital and get what I need from him."

"He doesn't have it! I told you-"

"You lied! You lied and if you don't get it from him, your cousin will pay the price. Understand?" she hissed and there was silence on the other end of the phone. "I said do you understand!"

"I...I do." the voice said and the woman smiled.

"Good." she said and snapped the phone shut.

* * *

**Yep. So now that I'm sure I got most of you good and confused, we can get to some other good stuff. Tony is injured- guess that isn't something totally new :P But the real killer here is- who is really the bad guy? Or guys? Haha, well I'm done tormenting you for right now. I'll probably get the next chapter up in a week or so- MAYBE a couple days...That is if I get a lot of reviews :P**

**Press the blue button! **

**~XFixYouX**


	9. Chapter 9 XxTruthxX

**Hey everyone! Once again, I am a late updater :( Truth be told I had this written for awhile now, bu I just couldn't find the time to actually post it! On the bright side, the next two will probably follow up in the next couple days alone with my grand finale couple chapters :P Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Be careful of your actions. You never know when your creating a memory." -Ricki Lee Jones_

* * *

Chapter 9- Truth 

Everything was a blur. There was shouting...And yelling... Pain burst through Tony's body as he gasped for air. He felt something beneath him but he wasn't entirely for sure. All that he knew for certain were the Italian words that rang through his head.

_He is here, _they said. That sealed it. The words made everything crystal clear. He. Is. Here. God, how could he be so stupid!

Red spilled around him and Tony felt panic overtake him as he touched the liquid. There was _blood_.

"Who?" Tony gasped, trying to look up at his team mates. Blurs were surrounding him and he heard a voice next to him speak.

"We don't know DiNozzo, but we'll find them." _What?_ _How can he not know?_

"You don't know who's bleeding?" Tony gasped back "Which one of you is hurt?" he asked, trying to look up. He saw Ziva and McGee by his side, doing...Something… He wasn't for sure what. Gibbs was by his side trying to push him back down.

"DiNozzo...You're the one bleeding." there was a pause in which Tony blinked and looked forward, seeing Ziva pushing down on...on...Oh god. A bullet wound.

"_Shit_." Tony hissed out and leaned back, now understanding. He had been shot! It was only then that the pain began to register the fiery feeling overtook his body, leaving him wanting to scream. Agony ripped throughout the side of his lower abdomen as he leaned back, grinding his teeth so he wouldn't pass out. The sounds of sirens filled his ears before he felt more hands wandering over him. Tony was vaguely aware of the poking and prodding going on around him, but at the moment, he just wanted the pain to go away.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone. There was the steady beeping of machines around him and Tony recognized the familiar scene of a hospital room.

"No." a voice came from outside the door and Tony sank back into his pillows, already devising a plan to get out of the building "She can't leave yet... Well that isn't my problem then is it? Too bad then... McGee...Good." there was the familiar sound of a phone snapping shut and Tony watched as Gibbs entered the room, shaking his head.

"Finally." he commented as he pulled over a chair and sat down next to him.

"How long was I out?" Tony said, trying to keep the scratchiness out of his voice.

"Three days." Gibbs said gently "You got shot in the lower side of your stomach and hit your head hard on the way down. The doctors said something about the bullet hitting a bunch of places, but nothing to serious and the concussion is mild." there was a pause in which Tony allowed himself to digest the new medical information, but found himself not really caring, he usually was very nonchalant when it came to his health.

"Vance is pissed." Gibbs added and Tony felt a small smile grace his features. Not at the fact the case was being compromised because of him getting shot, just the fact the Director was upset over it.

"My day has been made."

"I thought so." Gibbs told him, a bit of amusement showing in his eyes mixed in with...Relief? Tony couldn't be certain.

"McGoo on the phone?" he asked, jerking his head at the door and Gibbs nodded solemnly.

"You're...Cousin wants to see you." he told him, leaving the distinct impression that Gibbs was thinking of another words aside from 'cousin' would have been suitable.

"Ah, Mia Fiorella. Figures." he sighed, running a hand over his face. Absent mindedly he began messing with the IV in his arm until Gibbs slapped it away, leaving Tony to pout. There was a moment of silence in which Gibbs suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Tony's face with a gentleness Tony didn't know he possessed, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I need to know what they said, Tony." Gibbs said quietly and Tony paused, not entirely for sure how to respond. He didn't want to bring his team into this. Now that he understood what was going on, he felt a pang of fear of what could happen if his band of federal agents intervened. On the other hand he couldn't lie to his boss...

"'There he is.' I asked them what that meant and who they were. Instead they just yelled out 'shoot' and then, well... You saw." he explained and Gibbs let him go and leaned back into his chair, his eyes troubled.

"They wanted you." he said and Tony tensed, quickly shaking his head before averting his eyes to the window. The next couple minutes were filled with a comfortable silence, Tony too weak to talk.

"I want to see her." he finally said and Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't think so."

"Boss, come on. Just for a couple minutes. I need to ask her something important." Gibbs frowned, staring at his agent for a moment before sighing.

"Abby gets to see you first. She's been causing a riot. I'm fairly certain that staff are scared more of her than me." Tony's eyes widened at the comment, his face in disbelief that _anyone_ could be scarier than Gibbs. Well...It _was_ Abby after all he supposed. "And I want Ziva and McGee with you while she's here." Gibbs continued and got up before Tony could even think about arguing.

* * *

"...and then I ran over here- well actually I drove, because the hospital is a long ways away from here, but I still ran inside you know and I saw you!" Abby was saying, her voice slightly higher pitched with worry. Tony smiled at her and squeezed her hand, trying to keep her calm.

"I'm fine Abby." he told her "I'll get out of here soon." Abby paused and looked him over with critical eyes.

"You better be fine Mister. You can't go getting hurt on me, understand? I need that DiNozzo charm to go clubbing with on Saturdays." she said, pointing a finger at his chest. She then yanked it away and gasped "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just went to-" she was cut off by Tony squeezing her hand and shaking his head at her again.

"No Abs. Calm down, I'll be fine. Pinky promise." he said, offering her his finger. Smiling she grabbed it and they shook, her features finally relaxing. Abby had been there for about three hours but it felt like minutes. The moment she had walked in, he had been greeted with her voice telling him everything and anything he missed; her drawing shapes in is hand as she held on tightly.

"Abby?" a voice said from the door and Tony waved.

"Hey there Ziva!" he called out and the Israeli smiled at him vaguely.

"Abby, you can visit Tony again soon, but Mia needs a turn now before she is escorted back to custody." Tony felt Abby's hand tighten and for a moment, he was afraid she knew something, but quickly dismissed the thought. He had taken precautions after all to make sure his secrets stayed...well, secrets. She couldn't possibly know.

"Alright..." she sighed and then turned and kissed Tony on the cheek, no doubt leaving a black lipstick imprint on his skin. "You get better ok? Because I know where you work, live, and pick up girls!" she called over her shoulder as she headed out, still blowing him kisses as she left. Tony chuckled and wiped away the lipstick on his face and then turned to see Ziva staring at him.

"How you doing Ninja?" he asked and her face grew an almost angry expression.

"How am _I_ doing?" she said quietly "You are the one that got shot, yes?" she asked him as she fell into the plastic chair Abby had just occupied. "Then you wake up and...And...You do not even realize you are surrounded by your own blood." her face was completely calm but, there was a wave of emotion that still escaped her voice.

"You saved me." Tony told her "You and McDoctor over there. Without you two I would be six feet under. Hey, have you seen that movie? The one with-"

"Stop talking about your stupid movies!" Ziva exploded "You. Were. Shot."

"I've been shot before Zee, what's the big deal?" he asked and Ziva took a shaky breath before leaning back into her chair.

"They were after you specifically, no?" she whispered and Tony didn't answer. How could he answer to something like that?

"Ziva-"

"How can you joke about this?" How could he? Well, that was an easy question with an easy answer. It was his way of coping, it always was. With stress, pain, any emotion really. How else was he supposed to escape those damn feelings? By _talking_ about them? She must know that that was _not_ his style. It was part of his defense mechanism, ingrained in his brain by sleepless nights with bruises, alcohol, trust, betrayal, and God knows what else. He didn't say that though. He wouldn't- _couldn't. _

"How can you not joke about it?" he asked her instead and before she could answer, McGee entered the room, Mia cuffed by his side.

"How you doing Tony?" McGee asked, his eyes raking over his partner's body for any sign of injuries.

"Pretty good McWorry. I'll be out of here in no time! Let's just hope I don't get stuck on desk duty- again. Though, that might make Vance happy... Hey, Mia doesn't have to wear those cuffs." he added and Tim looked over at the girl next to him- who had said nothing so far, her eyes were firmly planted on her cousin.

"Tony, I don't think-"

"Just take them off, Probie." Tony sighed and nodded in approval as he removed the silver bracelets. Mia still hadn't said a word. She simply watched Tony.

"Guys, why don't you go take break. I have something I want to ask Mia Fiorella."

"Gibbs said-" Tim started.

"What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him- or rather _us_ as Jenny once said." Tony smiled and he could feel his partners' confusion over his tone and blatant disregard to Gibbs' orders. Normally, the SFA tried to gain their leaders approval, not... This.

"Tony...I do not like this." Ziva said, looking at Mia without trust "We should stay."

"No. Go Ziva, I really need to talk to her alone. It'll be fine. Promise." Tony told her and she shook her head stubbornly.

"Tony. We have direct orders to watch her. We cannot leave her side."

"I'm an agent still aren't?" Tony said, trying a different tactic "Come on. It is only for a couple minutes Ziva. I mean, you guys are still in the hospital aren't you?" he coaxed and smiled lightly as he saw his partner's resistance wearing down.

"Fine." she snarled stiffly "We will be down the hall. You have five minutes." she announced and gave another lethal look at Mia before grabbing McGee and dragging him out the door.

Mia didn't say a word. Her quietness wasn't unexpected, at least not to Tony. He took a long look at her before finally speaking, his voice expectant.

"Well?" he asked and Mia pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at her cousin.

"You knew." she said accusingly "You knew the whole time."

"I wouldn't say the whole time. Just a good chunk of it."

"And you never told your co-workers?"

"There would have been nothing they could do- and it would have put them in danger that they didn't need to be in." Mia bit her lip and pulled the curtain over so no one could see her with the gun before speaking again.

"You know what I need. So just give it to me and no one will get hurt. I can just leave and you'll be safe."

"I don't understand why though, Mia." Tony said quietly.

"Because I had to Tony!" Mia snapped "The moment I found out what they wanted I knew what was going to happen. I volunteered for this mission so I could protect you!"

"Real rich considering you are the one pointing the gun at me."

"I had no choice." Mia said evenly "It was either this or watch you die. Just give it to me Tony. It has no use to you, anyway. I don't want you to get hurt. The only reason you are still alive is because I was the one on this mission. If it had been anyone else they would have already tortured and killed you by now and you know it."

"So you _did_ have something to do with that Petty Officer's death?" Tony asked sharply and Mia shook her head.

"No. That was the group. They wanted to send a message to me, telling me that just like Aunt Robyn, they could kill you too."

"Mia...I'm not going to give it to you." Tony whispered and Mia stared, raising the gun slightly higher.

"Sorry Tony, but you don't have a real choice in the matter."

* * *

Abby hummed to herself, rocking her head with the beat of the music as she let her babies do their magic. She was about three minutes away from proving Mia's innocence- she knew it! Drumming her fingers she allowed herself another sip of the Caf-Pow before the beeping sound came on and Abby flew to her computer, smiling at the results.

Then the smile dropped.

Within a second she had her phone out, dialing Gibbs as fast as she could- since in this case Speed Dial wasn't fast enough. This wasn't possible...It _couldn't_ be possible. Yet, the results were clear as day.

"Gibbs." she heard from the other end of the line and didn't even attempt to register the tightness in the man's voice.

"Gibbs, we have a serious problem." she said, her mind beginning to panic. Abby may not be for sure exactly what was going on, but there was one thing for certain- The test results just changed a lot of things.

"Yeah Abs, we do." Gibbs told her "DiNozzo isn't in the hospital anymore."

* * *

**Ok, so if this chapter was really confusing...Don't worry. It was supposed to be. I promise that all the answers will appear shortly and make sense. Anyway, I have to go! Remember to review and all that jazz :P**

**~XFixYouX**


	10. Chapter 10 XxDeathxX

**Ladies and gents, I am back! Did you miss me? I loved all the reviews from the last chapter (: Thank you so much! For that, I have written this chapter. So a few things you should know first. 1.) It had A LOT of explanations in it so it won't be all THAT exciting...Though there is one little scene that will have your mouth drop open I'm sure (; and 2.) It was three in the morning when I wrote this so I may have made a lot of mistakes...Please feel free to correct me!**

* * *

_A good sacrifice is one that is not necessarily sound but leaves your opponent dazed and confused.- Nigel Short _

* * *

Chapter 10- Death

Tim knew something was wrong. He just freaking _knew_ it. His mind kept replaying everything over and over and _over_ again. What was bothering him so badly? He took Mia in. He took off her cuffs like Tony had asked...Perhaps that was what was bothering him? No, Tony asked him to and McGee knew that with the sincere look in Tony's eyes and firm voice, he didn't have a chance of refusing his friend's request. He left... Once again another request of Tony's... That had to be what was bothering him. Listening to Tony and leaving him alone with Mia.

Part of him argued that it wasn't really that bad. Mia really couldn't have been guilty right? Plus, even if she was, she would never willingly hurt Tony in any way, shape, or form.

_Didn't stop her from killing Tony's mom though_. The nasty little voice in the back of his head sneered.

_Shut up!_ He told it and rubbed his temples, looking at Ziva who was sitting next to him. Her hair was pulled back and her posture was completely still aside from one foot that was bobbing up and down brutally every couple seconds. Her eyes looked far out over into space, biting her lower lip in obvious worry.

"Ziva..." Tim started slowly "Do you think that...I don't know. Do you feel like we are missing something big here?" his partner blinked for a moment before turning her attention back to him.

"I do not know McGee." she said "I do not like the fact Mia is with Tony. We should go back."

"No, no...That isn't it. I feel like we were supposed to do something. Like we're missing something really, really important here..."

"Let us check on Tony, McGee. I am...I am worried." under normal circumstances, Tim might have teased her about worrying over the pain-in-the-ass (AKA Tony), but at the moment he was just focused on one thing.

"What _is_ it Ziva? I know it's _something_...Ugh! I-" there was a pause before it hit Tim like a ton of bricks. No...No, no, no, _no_! This wasn't right! "Ziva..." he whispered "We both did something stupid. Really, really stupid."

"Tell me as we go check on Tony." Ziva finally said, hopping up and waiting impatiently for McGee to follow.

"Remember when we first got Mia out?"

"Yes."

"And remember the security guards told us they had already searched her?"

"What about it?"

"Didn't those security guards look rather familiar to you?"

"McGee, I do not see what the point in all this is!" Ziva said, her eyes fully trained on getting to the room down the hall.

"Ziva, those two men were Alfenso Brizio and Celso Eligio, the Italian assassins!" he said and Ziva froze in mid-step, causing her partner to fall into her.

"What? That cannot be right. If they were then they would have just taken Mia, yes? Unless they were on her side or something." she said conversationally before the realization dawned on them both.

"Tony!"

* * *

"I'm telling you! He checked himself out with an AMA!" the doctor said, wincing as Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped up into his personal space.

"Yeah. I got that." he said his voice rising to a shout "But what I need to know is this. Who. Was. With. Him?" the doctor's eyes widened as he backed up a little more.

"A- A girl. She looked a little like him, I figured it was his sister or something." Damn. It took every fiber of Gibbs' patience to _not_ tear this man up into shreds and burn them. Abby's call had sealed everything- How could he have not seen it before? Better yet, why the hell hadn't his agent bothered to _tell_ him?

"Boss! We just found something out that is really important! Where's Tony?" McGee asked, running up the hall, Ziva next to him. Both looked pale, out of breath, and worried.

"I don't know McGee. According to him, DiNozzo checked himself out." Gibbs hissed jerking his thumb towards the young doctor "I thought you two were supposed to be watching him!"

"We were Gibbs!" Ziva cut in "But Tony wanted to speak to Mia privately so we stepped out for what- ten minutes?"

"You left your partner with a suspect!" Gibbs seethed and McGee winced.

"Tony trusted her. Besides, it sounded more likely she was framed by Alfenso Brizio, Celso Eligio and Elena Gioconda at the time." Tim said, worry crossing his face and then opened his mouth again quickly but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Well let me clue you in. Those were _fake names_. _Fake identities_. Abby just called me and told me that the three bozos are actually part of the same terrorist group as Mia! Elena Gioconda is actually the leader of the whole damn thing!" Gibbs was almost screaming now and the look of Tim and Ziva's face fell into one of pure horror.

"That means that the three must be working together." Ziva whispered and within that second Tim flew into action, his laptop coming out and a program opening up.

"I'm tracking his phone Boss...He is…At his apartment." Tim said, slightly surprised, that would be the last place to take a hostage.

Gibbs already was stalking towards the door, Ziva falling quickly in line with him. Tim scrambled up, grabbing his computer before sprinting after his two remaining teammates.

* * *

"You know, I would prefer it if you quit jabbing the gun into my back, I have knee problems as it is, don't need to add spinal to that list." Tony frowned as Mia pushed him into his apartment.

"Where is it?" she said "Or I go back to the hospital, with my three friends and kill your team!"

"Jesus, no need to be so pushy." Tony muttered and walked over to his bedroom. "Tell me, what is it that this flash drive will do for your little group anyway?" he yawned as he opened a drawer, shuffling through some things.

"It is a hit list." Mia scowled at him "All the people we want to kill along with plans that had been in the making for the past century."

"Hit list? Wouldn't it be kind of old now though? I mean, that _is_ the reason you killed my mother right? To get this flash drive?"

"Your father knew where it was. He gave us a decoy instead and then when we found out, he told us he had destroyed the old one. Your mother was the price he paid."

"Wow. Must have sucked, looking back and realizing that that if you had asked your eight year old cousin where it was, he would have handed it to you without question. Truth be told I didn't think it was the greatest birthday gift at the time. Boring looking flash drive with a bunch of stuff in encryption. Talk about a letdown. Guess the old man had his reasons now." Tony shrugged as he shoved aside some remaining items in his drawer.

"Just give it to me Anthony." she said tiredly, but was stopped short when Tony grabbed his spare gun from the drawer he had been rifling through and leveled it at her.

"Sorry cous. but I don't think so."

* * *

Amelia Irena paced back and forth outside the apartment complex, waiting for her accomplice to arrive. After checking her watch several times she gave an annoyed sound and turned towards the two men in security uniforms.

"You managed to convince Agents McGee and David you were real security workers?" she asked sharply as both stumbled to complete their assurances.

"You made sure Mia was equipped with a gun and NCIS did not check her for weapons again?" Amelia snapped and again the two Italians nodded quickly.

"She had a getaway car?" she spat out and the assassins confidently answered her again. Damn. What was taking her little minion so long? Mia should have the flash drive by now. Scowling, Amelia realized there was a good chance she would have to go to DiNozzo's apartment and do it herself, damn if she shot the stupid little Agent in the process.

What number did Mia give her? Was it 897A or B? Scowling, Amelia looked closer to find this Anthony DiNozzo's apartment.

Gun out, she finally pulled out a slip of paper and read off the correct number, drawing herself closer to it. After gathering herself right outside the door she leaned into it, listening for any signs of a struggle or yelling.

There was none.

Stepping away from the door, she shot the lock, kicking down the rest of the door before running in, her weapon still raised high.

"Mia!" she called out, switching her language to Italian "Where are you? Do you have it?"

"Put the gun down." Amelia spun around, to find another gun pointed at her head a man glaring at her as she gestured for her to put her weapon on the ground.

"Anthony DiNozzo." she hissed, recognizing the face from the many pictures Mia had shown her, and the ones from the federal offices.

"Elena Gioconda." he replied smoothly "Come to grab your little flash drive?"

"My name is not really Elena you know." she said, glaring at the gun.

"I know. I know everything Amelia Irena. _You_ are the leader of the terrorist group Mia is in. You came into America with two of your buddies to get this list." he said holding up a small piece of metal in one hand. Amelia's eyes widened as she saw the item and inched forward slightly as Tony continued talking "I know Mia was also part of your plan. She was supposed to get it. I know that originally, my father had gotten a hold of it by chance. Once he figured it out, you wanted it back...He gave you the fake version of it. When you came back to retrieve the real flash drive, dear old dad told you it was destroyed. For that? You killed my mom. Later, Dad knew he would have an eye kept on him, so he gave the drive to me for my birthday and told me to keep it safe. Years and years went by, and eventually, you found out that this little thing still existed. You found out that I had it and wanted to kill me and get it. However, Mia Foirella insisted she could get it from me without hurting me, and she would get it without me being any wiser."

Amelia hissed quietly as she looked down at the ground at her weapon and then back up at the gun pointed at her. Where the _fuck _was Mia?

"So you let here. However, she was taking too long. So you, Alfenso Brizio and Celso Eligio, came to America. You changed your name to Elena Gioconda, creating yourself to work for the government, same thing with Alfenso Brizio and Celso Eligio. You made it look like you came here to arrest Mia, when in fact you were here to remind her to do her job. So you killed the petty officer, and reenacted my mother's death so that she would get arrested. Once she was arrested, you got your two bimbos to shoot me, just to shake her up and make sure she was going to do her job. After that? You got her into the hospital with weapons so she would lead me here, get the drive, and then once she thought it was over, you would come up and kill me."

There was a long moment of silence as Amelia stared hard at the gun before finally speaking.

"Mia is wrong. What you are holding in your hand? Is more than a stupid list full of plans. No..." she said, her voice coaxingly as she pushed her hair out of her face "It holds the writing of one of the greatest weapons of all time. Give it to me, and I'll show you how to decrypt it. I'll let you join the group and you can belong in _our_ family Tony. That weapon will help us conquer most of the world- hell maybe all of it!" as she spoke, her voice became higher with excitement and an evil gleam reflected in her eyes as she smiled sadistically "The thing can control people's _minds._ It can make people think a certain way. Ever wish people could see your way Tony? This could solve all of that." with a snort, the federal agent just shook his head before Amelia spoke up again.

"Come on Tony. You want to know a secret? The reason Mia joined the Red Brigades was because she wanted a family. We gave her that. To Mia, her father neglected her, her mother was dead, her Uncle was abusive and an alcoholic, her aunt was an alcoholic. All she had was a little, baby cousin... Apparently that wasn't enough. She came to us and we gave her everything. Wouldn't you like that chance? To be with your cousin again? Surrounded by people who love you? Come on." she coaxed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I've heard a lot of speeches in my day...But God that was probably the stupidest." he said "Sorry, but I already have a family." he told her and reached for his cuffs.

BANG. The clattering noise came out of nowhere as Mia jumped onto Tony and they both went spiraling down on the ground, giving Amelia time to grab her weapon. It was only then she heard the gunshot.

* * *

Damn. How could he have been so stupid? Tony had been sure that he had locked his unconscious cousin up, but apparently she wasn't unconscious, and knew how to pick locks. He fought his way away from her as she attempted to pry the drive from his hand with all of her force, hitting him with what was left of her energy.

With a gasp, Tony suddenly let go of the flash drive, feeling the incredible amount of pain slash at his leg. There, Mia's knife slashed deeply into his flesh. Fire roared up into his thigh and a little whimper of pain came out. Mia wiggled away in triumph brandishing the tool and turned with a fire in her eyes. Pulling the knife back once more towards him as she started to hand the drive to Amelia.

He shot without a second thought.

Part of him watched in horror as his cousin collapsed instantly towards the ground, blood spilling across the floor.

Mia's blood. _His_ blood.

The sticky substance quickly made its way towards him as he stared in disbelief at the red liquid. He just killed Mia? His cousin? Mia Foirella? No... That wasn't right... Instantly he felt sick as he looked at the lifeless body on the ground. No...No, no, no!

What had he done?

Looking up, he saw Elena's- or rather Amelia's face looking shocked as she stared at the body before leaning down to retrieve the drive.

"I'll shoot." he warned- or rather groaned as he attempted to raise his gun again. Amelia paused before smiling and cocking her own gun at him.

"No." she whispered warmly "I think I will." Tony gasped in pain as he went forward to shoot. A loud crack of the gun filled his ears and he flinched, expecting to feel the impact of the bullet at any moment. It never came. Looking up he saw Amelia Irena on the ground, blood flowing steadily from her head.

"No." Gibbs said conversationally from the doorway "I think I'll shoot."

* * *

**There we are! Oh and before I forget, I have another one-shot up for those who are interested called "Emotion" (It may be a two or three-shot though I'm not for sure) Remember to review and tell me what you think (:**


	11. Chapter 11 XxTalkingxX

**Alright! Second to last chapter here :( This one is mainly some team fluff and what not. I'm going to have the very last chapter be a talk between Gibbs and Tony to end it off, but right now it is going to be Tim and Ziva :P **

**Remember I do not own NCIS and enjoy the chapter (:**

* * *

_Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either. -Albert Einstein_

* * *

Chapter 11- Talking

"Anthony, we really must try to keep you out of here. It is considered sad when the first thing that happens when I walk in here is get greeted by all the nurses and then told which room you'll be staying in without me saying a word." Ducky sighed as he walked into the hospital room for the second time today.

"I try Ducky..." Tony responded his voice monotone and eyes trained unblinkingly on the glass of water on the table beside him. From the corner of the room Ziva and McGee exchanged worried looks.

"Are you alright my dear boy?" Ducky asked gently. The question seemed to snap the man back into focus as he tore his eyes away from the water and gave a charming smile.

"Of course Duck! In fact, I was already thinking of checking myself ou-"

"Not going to work DiNozzo." Gibbs said entering the room in usual Gibbs fashion. "I have the two assassins in custody. Ziva, McGee, can I trust you to _not_ leave DiNozzo alone until I get back from the interrogation?"

"Sure thing Boss." McGee replied and Tony scowled.

"I don't need a babysitter." he began but was cut off at the look that Gibbs gave him. There was a pause in which Gibbs leaned over so that his agent was merely a couple inches away from him.

"If I found out that you check yourself out- or even moved _once_ from this bed, I will personally make sure you are on desk duty for the rest of your life _and_ I'll break every bone you have just to get you back in here." Tony felt himself pull his face into a pout, even though he was totally accustomed to Gibbs threats in making him stay in the hospital.

"Fine." he muttered and leaned back into the bed with a sulky look. Gibbs gave a nod of approval before exiting the room, knowing there was one more thing he had to deal with. Walking quickly down the hall, he saw with distaste, a man practically drooling over a younger woman a couple feet away.

"...and you have the most gorgeous eyes my dear!" Anthony DiNozzo Senior smiled as the nurse blushed crimson and looked down at the compliment. Gibbs moved his way towards the man and glared at the nurse, sending her scurrying away quickly as Gibbs deliberately stepped between her and DiNozzo senior.

"Gibbs!" he boomed "How is he? Will you allow me to see my son now?" the man said with slight resentment.

"Let me make something clear. You hurt him. I hurt you. Got that?"

"Are you threatening me?" Gibbs shoved the man against the wall for a moment and looked him square in the eyes.

"You tell me." the pause was deafening as the two men looked at each other, finally breaking contact.

"You know." he whispered sounding slightly defeated and Gibbs gave a snort of disgust.

"Yeah. So you don't have to pretend anymore. Go home." he snarled and turned to walk away.

"I...I do care you know. I know I made a lot of mistakes but...I tried to make up for them." Gibbs spun back around and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"There are some things you can't make up for." he told him quietly and turned to leave the hospital.

* * *

"We need to talk." Ziva declared as she took her seat next to Tony. Ducky and McGee had left to grab some food, McGee promising to sneak Tony in something for him as well, despite Ducky's disapproval.

"Well then talk." Tony told her and looked down at his IV, already knowing where this could be heading.

"Tony...I am your partner." Ziva started slowly "I need to know the truth." there was no need to ask about what. Tony just looked wistfully away before answering, knowing the drugs were loosening his tongue.

"Ziva...Why do I need to talk about it? You already know. I...I got knocked around a bit as a kid. My cousin is- _was_ a terrorist. What else is there to really say?"

"You didn't tell us."

"I don't like pity."

"I would not have given you any." Tony looked at her with a doubtful expression before she continued "You are my partner- my...My friend. I care about you. I want to know about this stuff."

"You couldn't have done anything Ziva, it's in the past."

"I want to be there for you." she said gently, squeezing his arm. "If I had known..." she shook her head "It would have been hard for you when your Dad was in town, the way we all adored him."

"You didn't know Zee."

"Exactly." Ziva smiled, knowing she had just hit her point. Tony frowned for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"I see what you did there." he smiled "Sneaky Ninja, making me agree with you." the Israeli laughed and looked at him warily before shaking her head.

"Promise me that you will come talk to me sometime?" she asked "I do not like sitting in hospitals you know." Tony considered for a moment nodding.

"Promise. Under one condition though." he stated and waited until Ziva nodded before continued "You come and talk to me sometimes too. I'm not the only one with problems you know."

"I...think I can do that." Ziva nodded slowly and then chuckled at her partner's satisfied look. She was pleased that the talk went better then she had thought, Ziva seriously didn't want to spend any more time then necessary in the hospital because of something Tony kept from her. She...cared about him, as completely sad as that sounded. Ziva didn't think she could stand seeing Tony dead, despite the fact something like death was a casual occurrence to her. The thought alone was enough to prove the man was...special to her. It wasn't something easily achieved and she wasn't about to lose it either.

"Shh! Ducky!" McGee muttered as he stalked into the room, looking slightly exasperated "You're going to get us caught!" The two agents looked up to see Ducky loudly lecturing the younger man about sneaking food into the hospital that was not authorized to the patient, causing McGee to look away from all the medical staff guiltily and the doctors to narrow their eyes in suspicion.

Ziva let out a quiet laugh and stretched, giving Tony's arm a final squeeze before turning to the other two members of her team.

"Ducky? I have a question for you. Do you think we can go for a walk?" she asked, smiling at McGee's mouthed 'Thank you' as she led the kindly doctor out of the room, him going on about a lad he knew that suffered from food poisoning when he was a teenager. The two boys watched them walk down the hall before Tony thrust his hand out expectantly.

"Cough it up Probie." he grinned and McGee scoffed as he handed over the bag, allowing Tony to open it and smile at the heavenly scent that filled the air. "Thanks" he muttered and pulled out the slice of pizza and stuffed it lovingly into his mouth. Tim paused as he watched his partner devour the food, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say.

"I'm glad you're okay." he finally announced, taking Ziva's spot in the chair. Tony glanced up and gave a smile, his mouth still full of pizza.

"I'm always ok." he said through mouthfuls of cheese and various meats. Tim nodded vaguely before allowing his mouth to speak without thinking.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded and Tony froze. There was a pause before Tony took a moment to swallow his pizza thoughtfully before answering in a very solemn tone.

"Ziva asked me the same thing. Tim... Why would I have told you?" McGee blinked at the almost accusation in the statement and began to stumble incoherntly for a moment before getting the words out.

"What do you mean?" he demanded and Tony shrugged, putting his pizza down and looking the younger man straight in his eyes.

"What do I mean?" he repeated "Damn Tim, what do you think? Let's face the facts. After Gibbs left? Our team was shot to hell. I managed to keep us together for a while, but my relationship with you and Ziva? Gone. It wasn't the same as it was before. God, Tim you _hated_ me. You honestly think, that after all the hell you two put me through, after all the biting comments, _especially_ you after Jeanne, that I was going to tell you something that personal?" Tim stared; trying to get a grip on what exactly was being said. The confrontation was a bit overwhelming and he wasn't for sure what to do.

"I..." he swallowed before shaking his head "You were always doing the same thing to me." he answered with a faltering note of uneasiness.

"Sure." he shrugged "I teased you a lot...Still do. But when I was trying to lead you guys you didn't need to remind every five minutes that I wasn't Gibbs. Or question me all the time. Or what about that comment you made about me only leading this team because Gibbs was gone? And if I was really capable I would already have my own team? McGee, that goes slightly beyond teasing."

"You were getting egocentric!" Tim defended "and why didn't you say anything to get me to stop?"

"I was trying to make things easier for you." Tony sighed "I guess it didn't work. I moved the furniture around and made those changes so you guys didn't think about Gibbs so much. I thought that if I acted like Gibbs every so often, along with my usual selfish self, maybe it would kind of give some sense of normality." there was a pause in which Tony ran a hand over his face "Didn't work did it?"

"Why didn't you ask me to stop?" Tim asked quietly, trying to push the guilt that was eating at him away as he listened to his partner's exhausted words.

"You know I have too much pride for that. Plus I'm supposed to be your Senior Field Agent." he shrugged "You're my probie. I set the example for you. What kind of mentor would I be if I came crying to you over a couple comments? I mean, it took me _forever_ to toughen you up." he added with a small smile.

"Toughen me up? I'm not any tougher." snorted McGee.

"Sure you are. You can stand up to me can't you? You can tell Gibbs to back off too every once in a while. Hell, you can interrogate people without shaking. Trust me McGee. You've come a _long_ way from where you started. I might even say you are getting to be a pretty good investigator." redness crept into the man's face at the praise and his eyes softened with guilt and a bit of shame.

"I'm sorry Tony." he sighed and ran a hand over his hair "I...I shouldn't have given you such a hard time."

"Eh, don't apologize probie. Rule six." he then gave him a small smile "Don't worry about it too much. I need someone to keep my head out of my ass every once in a while." Tim gave a weak smile in return before shaking his head warily.

"Your Dad...? I just...How bad was it?"

"I swear it wasn't horrible. I mean... It wasn't all that often and...Well... It was mainly just punches and what not. Once in a while he would get creative and lock me in a wine cellar. Remember when we were joking around and you asked me how old I was when I first got drunk and I said six? I wasn't joking. I was in that damn cellar for three days, and without water, wine was really the only thing to drink..." his voice trailed off and Tony's eyes got a faraway look in them as he gathered lost memories. McGee sat there, slightly sick that anyone could do that to their child. The thought of either one of his parents hitting him or Sarah was laughable- locking them in a wine cellar for three days? It wasn't even thinkable.

"You know. I'm here if you ever want to talk about It." he told the other man, trying not to sound too uncomfortable. "I mean...If you ever just need someone to talk too..." Tony's face instantly became hard and he gave McGee such a stern look, he wondered if his father's soul had suddenly entered his partner's body.

"Tim, we need to be clear. No. Pity. You treat me the same. Got that? No pity. No sympathy. No nothing. I'm still Tony. Understand?" Tim blinked at the vehement answer, and noted that this was at least the third time in a row that Tony had called him by his first name. The thought made him smile.

"Got it." he told him "but I'm going to still be here for you to talk to." he added hastily, daring him to argue. Tony opened his mouth for a second before seeing McGee's expression and snorted.

"Alright, alright." he said and picked up his pizza and took another bite. "You know... This kind of reminds me of a movie..."

* * *

**And that's it! The next chapter shall be the last one! I had a good time writing this though :P Remember to leave reviews to tell me what you think and all that good stuff. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 XxEndingxX

**Finished! This is the last chapter everyone :( I'm going to miss writing this story... Oh well... Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own NCIS (:**

* * *

_"Death ends a life, but it does not end a relationship, which struggles on in the survivor's mind toward some resolution which it may never find." _  
_― Robert Anderson_

* * *

Chapter 12- Ending

Gibbs sat in his basement, listening to the grinding sound made as he continued to sand his boat.

"You know, burglars could walk in and out of this place no problem if you don't start locking your door."

"Burglars don't come around here." Gibbs told his senior field agent as he paused to watch the younger man descend down the steps into the basement.

"What if someone wanted to hurt you?" Tony challenged "they could just walk right on in."

"Have a gun DiNozzo." Gibbs shrugged "used it a couple times too." he added and Tony rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

"Just take an unlocked door for what it is." Gibbs sighed and Tony raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And that is...?" he prompted.

"An open one."

"Oh." Tony blinked and Gibbs smirked slightly before returning to his boat and continued standing. From the corner of his eye he saw his SFA lean further into the wall, making no move to speak or sit down. Finally Gibbs yanked a chair out and pushed him into it.

"Speak." he told him and Tony looked slightly surprised at the demanding tone used.

"About what?" he asked and Gibbs paused in his sanding and gave the younger man a long look. When he didn't get a response Gibbs groaned slightly and dragged another chair up, plopping himself into it and glaring.

"About _what_?" he repeated slowly "I didn't think I had to spell it all out for you DiNozzo. Should we start with the terrorist cousin? Or perhaps the fact you were targeted by a terrorist group? Or maybe we should just skip to the grand finale and get to the abuse." Tony gave him a startled look and Gibbs instantly cursed his lack of tact. He never did know how to handle these conversations. He was just so frustrated and slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing- the fact that Tony had _not_ talked to him about it made him a little upset.

"I'm fine." Tony told him, his face completely closed off and Gibbs felt the need to bang his head against something.

"DiNozzo, if that is the truth than we have a serious problem." he told him and immediately the closed off face disappeared into a mask of something that was almost _anger_.

"What does it matter Gibbs? It isn't your business anyways!" came the clipped reply and the agent began to push himself up before Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and forced him back into the chair.

"You are my business." he said simply, thinking that would be the end of it.

"No. I am my own business."

"Funny thing is...Doesn't work like that. You're on _my_ team. Makes you _my_ agent. Makes it _my_ business."

"What the hell Gibbs?" Tony hissed, his face slowly getting redder by the word. "You don't _own_ me!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the comment and reached forward to grasp Tony's wrist, forcing him back down after the third attempt to get up and leave.

"You're my agent." was the only thing he said and then waited for him to speak.

Nothing. Gibbs knew it was part of his agent's defiance. Trying to prove his own little point by refusing to talk. Finally, after several minutes of tense silence, Gibbs clenched his hands and spoke in a flat tone.

"This is an order DiNozzo. Talk." for a moment his eyes flashed up at him with a mixture of anger and slight amusement at the order. Surely, it would have never been foreseen that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would have to actually _order_ Anthony DiNozzo Jr. to_ talk._

"I don't really want to Boss." Tony replied, his voice cool.

"Then why did you come?"

"I...I just needed...I _wanted_" he corrected himself, obviously not likeing the fact he could ever _need_ anything. "to just have some company without too many questions. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I just wanted to have someone else there." towards the end of the sentence his face grew slightly heated, as though it was almost a shameful thing to get lonely from time to time. Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't healthy to keep these things to yourself. Why didn't you tell me about Mia?"

"This coming from you! That's rich! Why didn't you tell _me_ about Shannon and Kelly?" Ouch. That was a low blow and they both knew it. Gibbs fought the anger that was now rising up his throat and tried to keep his thoughts rational. Tony was in a lot of pain. A blow out like this was to be _expected_. He couldn't kill the man...Yet...As much as that comment made his blood boil.

Not to mention...They kid had a bit of a point. Not that he would admit it.

"You know now."

"Oh yeah. _After_ you left. _After_ I had to go through hell, thinking you were dead. I had to find out _after_ you got god damn _amnesia_ and abandoned us all."

"I had just relived my family's death!" Gibbs spoke sharply at the accusation.

"Yeah. I get that. The thing is this: If any of would have known, we could have _helped_ you. If we would have known, it wouldn't have made it twice as bad to get over the shock that you left."

"This isn't about me."

There was a pause. Tony's hands were clenched by his sides as he gave the floor a nasty look. His face has turned into a washed out sheet, and his jaw was clenched. Gibbs noticed that during the arguement Tony had managed to snag himself a glass of bourbon, pouring it to the back of his throat at a speed Gibbs wasn't for sure was entirely healthy.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" he finally asked his breathing uneven "It hurt ok? Is that what you want to hear? Mia was my cousin. She was always there-_always_. When my mom had too much to drink? Mia would take me and watch movies with me in my room. When my Dad decided I would be a good punching bag? She would sit there and wipe the blood away. She was the only _constant_ thing in my life. I needed her more than anything else in the world. So would you like me to sit here and explain to you that hurt to have her stab me in the back like that? To see her pointing a gun at me- after all those times she had said she would _never_ hurt me? Should I sit here and tell you that, yes, it freaking sucks having her lying on a god damn autopsy table after _I_ shot her? Me?" there was a long pause in which Tony took a shaky breath and suddenly grabbed the bottle of bourbon and refilled his glass, taking a quick gulp.

"I killed her. That's the other thing. I _killed_ her. After everything she did for me... After all the times she sat there and took care of me... I killed her." Tony closed his eyes and leaned back taking another long drink from the glass of bourbon, this time his tongue coming a little looser as he began to refill the cup for the third time.

"You want to hear about Daddy dearest? Fine. He hit me. It wasn't like you hear on those sob stories, where the kid was beaten to a bloody pulp and never saw the light of day. He only knocked me unconscious twice. It wasn't a daily thing either. More like every other week. It was never the same either. A punch in the stomach sometimes...Or perhaps I got the belt...Or maybe if I was lucky I would just get backhanded. I never really considered it _abuse_. That's such a strong term. The worst I can remember it ever being was when he hit me for a little while and ended with by breaking a bottle of whiskey on my head...Had a concussion and twelve stitches. Told everyone that I tried to go bungee jumping off my house and landed into a glass porch table... That version always seemed more fun to tell."

Gibbs sat there, absorbing the words as they came out, getting more and more slurred as Tony chugged down more glasses of alcohol. _He only knocked me unconscious twice. _That just wasn't right. He _only _knocked me unconscious twice? Only? That word shouldn't be in that sentence. God, it was sick. Gibbs didn't exactly know what to think. He had always mentally prepared himself for when a day like this would come- for when his agent would finally admit abuse but... He just never imagined it would be like...like this. It was all so twisted and just plain wrong.

Tony reached for his now sixth or maybe seventh glass of bourbon when Gibbs grabbed his wrist. Hauling him up to his feet and letting the younger man fall onto him.

"Hey." Tony objected "Let me go!" he said and weakly attempted to throw Gibbs off, but in his drunken state was unable to. Not that he had much chance sober either.

"Come on DiNozzo." Gibbs said and began to drag him upstairs. He could only imagine how the conversation in the morning would go.

_Morning DiNozzo. Nice to see you're awake after I hauled your drunk ass upstairs last night._ God, he really sucked at these heart-to-heart chats. Perhaps he should have left Anthony to Abby. She was so much better at this then he was.

"Hey...Boss? Hey..." Tony said, using his free hand to wave in front of Gibbs' face as he was lowered onto the guest bed.

"What?"

"Can you...Can you...Can you not tell McZiva about this?" Tony yawned and fell back into the bed, still slurring his words "Or Abby or Ducky...Or Vance or Palmer or anybody? Because it is all secret and secret and stuff like that. So we can't really tell anyone. Don't tell McGee or Ziva though. Cause they aren't supposed to know. I have to be happy around them and it is hard to be happy when you are like, not happy and stuff. So we can't tell them. Ok?" the whole speech wasn't very clear, but the point was made.

"I won't say a word DiNozzo." he said and Tony smiled.

"Semper Fi." he yawned and Gibbs froze, a smile touching his face for the first time all night.

"Semper Fi?" he asked and Tony nodded his eyes fluttering as he voiced the Marine's motto.

"Means...Always faithful, right?" Tony asked, his voice slurring more and more together as he fell deeper into the bed "Thanks Gibbs." he finally added before falling asleep for good.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo had a problem. A very _serious_ problem.

He was at Gibbs house. Not really for sure how he got there...or when...or why really. All he knew was that he was hung-over. Like...Really hung-over. In which, that required the one and only DiNozzo Defibrillator.

That was the problem. The man did now own hot sauce! Or lemons! How in the name of Warner Brothers was he supposed to make his hangover remedy without two of the key ingredients? Needless to say it was a very serious problem.

"You're up early." Tony glanced up and saw Gibbs leaning against the doorframe. At second glance Tony saw the clock reading 0500 which was pretty early for a Sunday to say the least.

"Uh..." Tony said unsure how to reply "You wouldn't happen to have any hot sauce would you?" he asked, peeking up from the fridge. His boss snorted and brought out a bottle of Advil and water, stuffing it into his hand.

"That crap can't really work." he said and Tony looked up alarmed.

"Yes it does! It has been passed down-"

"Six generations. I've heard DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered, rolling his eyes and Tony sniffed at the older man's ignorance to hangovers as he studied over the pills.

"Uh...I'll pass on the meds boss. Don't really feel like going loopy again especially after last night...What happened last night?" he asked and Gibbs gave him a glare that told him he better listen.

"Take the pills." he said flatly and as Tony opened his mouth to argue Gibbs snatched the bottle and waved it threateningly at him. "Will I have to force feed these to you?" he asked and Tony grabbed the bottle back, downing the pills before any other comment could be made. "Thought so." Gibbs muttered and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his couch in which he promptly dumped there.

"You remember anything yet?"

"Um...Well...I kind of yelled at you... A lot." Tony admitted anxiously as the fuzzy details began to work their way into focus. "I um...mentioned my Dad and Mia I think... Listen Boss, I'm really sor- OW!" Tony yelped as Gibbs reached forward and slapped the back of his head- mixed with an already pounding head? Not fun.

"Don't apologize."

"Unless it is between friends." Tony countered.

"Don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong." Gibbs stated calmly and sighed at the look Tony gave him.

"Listen...Anthony." he said slowly and Tony bit his lip at the use of his full name. It was a rare thing for anyone aside from Ducky to call him Anthony, and it wasn't something he was still entirely comfortable with. The only time he had heard Gibbs heard it was when he was completely serious about something with him. Other than that it was always DiNozzo or occasionally Tony.

"Don't." he cut him off "I know what you are about to say. And you're wrong." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said nothing waiting for him to continue. "It all happened a long time ago. The stuff with my father I mean. I can barely remember it. I don't want pity or anything like that. It's over and done with just like it is with Mia. Sure, we were close but it's over now. I get that if I didn't pull the trigger she might have done some serious damage so I can't really hate myself that much. It was just a lot to take in...A lot. But I'm fine now and I don't want to be treated any differently." Tony paused as he took another deep breath and looked over at his mentor. To his surprise Gibbs merely relaxed slightly at his words, a small smile playing at his lips as he shook his head.

"I just want you to know that you could and still can talk to me. If not me than there's Duck or Abs. Just try not to bottle it up so much ok?" Tony smiled at the words warily and nodded.

"Ok." he agreed "and...I really am sorry about bringing up Kelly and Shannon. I shouldn't have gone there." Gibbs thought about just ignoring the apology and letting the whole thing drop- but something was still edging on his mind from last night.

"You're still mad about me leaving." he stated- deliberately making sure the younger man met his eyes.

"A bit." Tony admitted "I get why you left. I just hated the way you did it...and the way you came back."

"You didn't want me back?"

"No!" Tony yelped, as though the very idea was horrid to begin with "It was just a bit of a shock. I mean, you just kind of shoved me out of the way. I wasn't expecting you to say anything but...A little fair warning would have been nice." he said and Tony sighed and buried his face into his hands "Those couple months were really difficult." he admitted quietly. Gibbs gave him a questioning look and Tony considered dropping the conversation. As his eyes fell onto the books a few feet away from him however, the agent allowed himself to begin letting the words fall out of his mouth a little faster then intended.

"I mean, it mainly sucked 'cause you were gone. It took forever to get used to that. Then there was the whole thing with me being the team leader... God Gibbs, I swear if you ever leave again I'm just going to quit. I liked leading, don't get me wrong. The thing was Ziva, McGee, and Abby. I felt like they _hated_ me. At first, I just kind of dealt with it, because they were upset. I _got_ it. But after a while, I started hearing every five minutes '_You're not Gibbs. You're not Gibbs'_ and I thought my head was going to explode. I was so scared that Ziva or McGee weren't going to listen to me out in the field and end up getting hurt. They probably thought I was incompetent or something- I don't know maybe I am...It sucked. It wasn't like they were my friends anymore, no matter how hard I tried. I was suddenly an enemy and no matter how much easier I tried to make it for them it somehow made it worse." Tony took another deep breath and then suddenly glared "Then you came back. I thought that would be the end of it. Done. Gone. Everything normal again. But it wasn't. It got _worse_. You were treating me like I had just tried to kill you and they just all went along with it. Then Jen died and I got sent away and..." Tony suddenly felt himself drained of energy. The words were out before he had really thought about everything he had just said. Looking up, he saw flickers of emotions in his leader's normally stoic face.

Truth be told Gibbs was horrified. Hearing about everything Tony's family had done to him in the past had really been awful for Gibbs. He hated not being able to protect his team like that...but...hearing about how _he_ hurt him? Normally, if Gibbs did anything hurtful towards Tony it was always looking in the man's best interest, even when he couldn't see it. This though...This was different. He had caused so much pain and it had hurt not only his Senior Field Agent, but his relationship with his team mates. Part of him wondered why Ziva, McGee, and...Did he mention _Abby_? Why would they do this? Gibbs had noticed some tension between the three of them when he first returned but he always figured it was because of his abrupt and Tony not wanting to hand over his leadership.

That wasn't the case though. Gibbs realized that he had broken rule number 3: Never assume...But had it been wrong of him to assume that his team was capable enough to take care of each other? _No_, a voice in the back of his head answered for him _It was wrong of you to assume that there wouldn't be any problems._ Gibbs sighed and rubbed his temples. Why? Just why? The whole thing all seemed too painful and almost surreal. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Look, none of it was your fault." he said and Gibbs paused for a moment struggling for the right words. He had never been too fond of giving speeches or even talking for that much of the matter, but he had forgotten just how hard it was to find the right words to _say_.

"I don't know why Ziva and McGee bailed on you. I sure as _hell_ don't understand why Abby would even consider hurting you, even unintentionally. It is my fault probably and I am sorry for that Tony." as he was speaking it occurred to Gibbs just how _long_ the two men had been together. In fact... Tony may have been the person he had known the longest. Excluding Shannon and his father of course. Aside from anyone else...He couldn't really think of anyone he knew longer. Jenny or Franks maybe, but he was away from them so much of the time he didn't really know if that counted. It was then that Gibbs realized that Tony was the one person on this planet he knew better than perhaps anyone else in the world. The thought fell on him like a heap of bricks, making the older man wonder how on Earth he had allowed things to get this out of hand.

"God Tony...I'm so sorry." he finally got out and Tony blinked at not only Gibbs apologizing for the second time, but just the amount of sincerity put into the words.

"It's-"

"It's not ok." Gibbs snapped at him and ran his hands through his hair "It isn't ok that any of this happened. We're supposed to be a team. You're supposed to have been able to tell us about Mia, your Dad...Everything! But you didn't. And that's all because you didn't trust us. It isn't ok that I sat here, when I knew something wasn't right and just let it go...It isn't ok that I left and then just came back and hurt you!" the words came out so fast it was almost barely understandable, Gibbs was really just wanting the conversation to be over at this point.

"You can't blame yourself." Tony finally said "You didn't know what was going to happen. It just did. As for the whole trust thing? I do trust you guys with my life...Just not the personal stuff too much. _That_ is maybe because you don't trust me with yours."

"What? When have I-"

"The Reynosas? Domino? Ringing any bells yet?" Tony sighed and shook his head.

"That wasn't a matter of trust." Gibbs said carefully, not wanting to get into the real reason of why DiNozzo was left out of the loop.

"I wondered." Tony smiled lightly. "Look... I know that between Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, you, and I...We kind of make up this little mutant, dysfunctional family kind of thing. You have to remember though...I was a cop long before you guys. Hell, I'm a well-seasoned agent now. Sometimes you might need to back off and just let me do my job... Even if it can be a little dangerous." Gibbs frowned for a moment, trying to decide between feeling unbelievably frustrated or proud.

"I can try." Gibbs shrugged for a moment "But you kind of have to remember the Reynosas already took my first family...Did you really think I would give them a chance with...you guys?" he asked, trying to avoid the word 'family' to describe the team, even if he referred to it like that in his mind. A small smile tugged at his senior agent's lips and he nodded vaguely before leaning back a little more into the couch.

"Alright... Though I think we reached our limit for the year."

"Limit?"

"Yeah. On all the feelings and crap. We both know we have out limit. I think we about reached it." he informed him with a completely serious face.

"Huh. I thought I was the only one who put a tab on that kind of stuff."

"Nope. Now we have to wait another five or six months until we can go at it again."

"I can deal with that."

"Good... Can we eat now? Oh, and maybe can we go pick up some hot sauce at the store. Your pills suck."

"You are not making that damn thing in my house."

"It has been proven to work for six generations... Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh I believe you...I just worry you are going to kill yourself with that stuff. I prefer Ziva's Jasmine tea with lime."

"What? That is disgusting!"

"Only for you DiNozzo."

"Gross... Can we at least go get some steak then?" Gibbs snorted and hit Tony upside the head.

Maybe...Just maybe, things might be able to work themselves out after all.

* * *

Everything was silent. Tony inhaled slowly, allowing the cool air to run into his lungs as he walked across the dew kissed grass. His hand was clutching a piece of paper tightly as he continued he journey across the cemetery eyes locked on two gravestones in the distance.

Tony honestly wasn't for sure what to think when he found out his cousin had asked to be buried next to his mother. He considered not honoring the request, hell, she was the reason his mother had a grave at all. The letter Tony was currently holding though, made him reconsider.

_Tony,_

_If you are reading this…Then I guess I'm dead. Weird huh? Reading a dead person's words? I never really thought about it until now…_

_I'm sitting here in Italy right now as I write this. I've just been given my most recent mission of getting a flash drive from you and to be honest, I don't really know if I'm going to come back alive._

_If you are reading this, then chances are you know everything. You know that I came back to get the flash drive from you and the reason I volunteered for this mission was to protect you. _

_I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I never meant to put you any amount of pain. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you could ever forgive me for the things I've done…and I have done awful things. I've stolen, cheated, lied, and killed innocent people- innocent people that had something more to live for like your mom. I took away most of your childhood by allowing her to be killed- not that you had much of one before anyway._

_I really just want you to know that despite everything I've done… I love you. You are my baby cousin and I've looked after you for a long time. You mean a lot to me Tony and despite everything you went through, you are still a good person with a heart of gold. You're smart, funny, handsome, and almost everything good. I'm proud to be related to you. I'm proud **of** you. _

_So now I have to go catch my plane to America and it is time to bring this letter to a close. To sum it up, if you are reading this, know that everything I just wrote is true and I'm sorry it had to be this way. _

_Also, for my final request… I know I don't deserve it but…Could you make sure I'm buried next to Aunt Robyn? I understand if you don't want to but…It would mean the world to me if you did. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Mia_

Tony closed his eyes, kneeling towards the gravestones, allowing his fingers to fun over the cold, grey stone.

The funeral had been small and short. Barely consisting of a few people. Never the less, Tony was sure Mia would have been happy for it either way. He had agreed to her request and was now sitting across from his mother and cousin's identical graves.

_Robyn Ellen DiNozzo  
Loving Mother and Husband  
"If there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."_

Next to it...

_Mia Gema DiNozzo  
Loving Daughter, Cousin, and Friend  
__"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."_

With a sigh Tony ran his hand over the stone before putting the letter down on his cousin's grave.

"Well Mia…I'm here. I read your letter again. Just so you know... I forgive you." He paused before turning slightly and looking at the other grave. "Sorry about that Mom…I still forgive her though…I miss you." He added quietly and sighed, listening to the wind howling loudly.

He had been through a lot of crap in his life. Tony knew that much. His childhood wasn't normal and neither was his family. He'd lost a lot and many people wouldn't recover from that much pain...But he did. And it was something that he was proud of too. That _he_ went through hell and came back. That he not only came back, but he made it back genially _happy_. With a family- even if they were a little screwed up. He made it back as a good person. He hadn't lost himself along the way and Anthony DiNozzo was damn proud of that. True, it wasn't over yet. He still had a hell of a long way to go but... It could only get better from this point.

And he sure had something worth living for.

* * *

**So...What did you think? Any good? lol Well that is it for now folks...Hope you enjoyed my first story here. Don't forget to review and all that jazz- Hopefully I'll be back with a new story too- though first I want to add a couple more chapter to my one-shot "Emotions" first. Thanks for reading!**

**-FixYou**


End file.
